Dead Ice Avenger
by daymostar96
Summary: Nick Fury gets word of severe energy spikes in a small Illinois town and sends Black Widow and Hawkeye to check it out. With his ghostly coronation, months away, will everybody's favorite halfa, Danny Fenton get busted and experimented on or will he end up with new allies to help him stop Plasmius from terrorizing the Ghost Zone?
1. Energy Spikes

Chapter one - Energy Spikes

In the SHIELD helicarrier, drifting 45,000 feet in the sky, Nick Fury was analyzing a new set of documents. It may have been boring but that was his day thus far, reading reports, handling cyber security and press but this latest report was giving him... The jitters. Agent Hill had just handed it to him, it focused on a series of energy spikes coming from a small town in Illinois. Amity Park... It was only fair, New York had seen aliens, Colorado - gods and their grudge matches, hell even Spiderman had been dragged LITERALLY to hell by Deadpool (accident which the 'Merc with A Mouth' apologized for). But this ~ Amity Park was a whole new ball game complete with its own problems, starting with these energy spikes. Some of the spikes were stable but others were random and out of sync. The suspected cause for these spikes though were what was giving him the jitters... Ghosts. Being the Director of SHIELD he could get so much from his agents and their individual investigations so he did a bit more digging on his own, finding newspaper articles and videos from these so-called 'ghost fights'. But one thing struck out at him about these supernatural altercations... A boy. He ran a hand down his face as he studied the poorly shot Snap chat videos and read the articles over. In the articles he found out that the WHOLE town had been transported to an alternate dimension on one occasion. This whole situation was making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as he reviewed the videos for the tenth time that morning. Then there was... HIM. The teenage ghost-boy and the two teens at his heel fighting off the rogues. Fury studied the boy and his fighting style which at first was wobbly and uneducated but as he went on got stylized and potent. But one certain video threw him for a loop... To find this kid... He was fighting some sort of weather ghost in the video and the second the thing tried to touch him, a highly powerful and explosive - frost ridden wail erupted from his mouth. The kid wore a black and white hazmat suit with snowy white hair and glowing green eyes. Fury couldn't deal not only did he have to acknowledge that ghosts possibly exist let alone have their own world but he was also forced to acknowledge there was a ghostly teenager out there he needed on his team. Being he was — I reiterate — the Director of the most powerful government agency on the planet and had seen his fair share of weird, he had no choice but to possibly accept and believe... Which here means...

"Agent Hill. "

"Yes, Director?"

"Get me, Agents Romanoff and Barton. " He mused. "They got a mission. "

"Right away, sir. "

Five instavids, three snap chats, and ten YouTube videos later, Natasha Romanoff was excited. Her steely and calm demeanor hid it but she was excited, FINALLY a challenge! Not stopping some stupid terrorists who let the wrong thing slip while talking to her or busting a smuggling ring of some sort. When you have a ledger dipped in as much red as hers you grow bored with take-downs and covert affairs. This mission had mystery to it and if it ended well, a possible new team mate for the Avengers Initiative. Romanoff was a little more intuitive than her boss, her prime niche. Studying her objective, then manipulating it was her finesse as well as total mastery of martial arts. Her partner was more or less uninterested for three good reasons, A) he was missing an old fashioned weekend with his family, B) they were literally going on a ghost hunt and C) said Paranormal spectre was a mere child despite his time of death, fifteen - sixteen tops. Barton could give two fucks less about this mission, he didn't believe in ghosts but being he had survived an alien invasion plus an android invasion, he was mildly willing to have an open mind. Five minutes of tense silence filled the conference room after the last video played only for Barton to break it with a complaint.

"So basically you're sending us on a giant ghost hunt? " Fury nodded once to confirm it, Barton wasn't known as Hawkeye for nothing, he could spot and shoot at the most miniscule of details whether by arrow or mouth and if his naturally enhanced eyes served him correctly he saw a shiver pass through his boss at the taunt.

"According to the documents, the apparition in question is named 'Danny Phantom'. " Fury supplied. "And based on what we just watched, he would make an ~INVALUABLE asset to the Avengers. "

"He's a kid. " Pointed out Clint who leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"He's powerful. " Countered Fury as he stood by Natasha. "And I need you two to track him down and bring him in. "

"Fine. " Mused Romanoff, the tiniest bit of a smirk graced her face as she plotted how meet the boy. According to the videos and articles he was elusive, nobody could ever get close enough to him to get a statement seeing as he flew off the second he caught his adversaries, never to be seen again till the next showdown or a random touch of luck to catch him flying about till the local ghost hunters or the GIW tried to capture him.

"I was looking forward to my vacation. " Clint whined. "Can't you send somebody else with her? I mean granted, I'm for a new member and all but this is bugging me. Namely the fact when it comes down to we're gonna have to perform a seance to even see the kid. "

"What's wrong, Bart?" Teased Natasha. "Fraid of a little ol ghost? "

"We just watched him takeout half a damn town with that scream of his. Excuse me if I don't approve. "

"No room for discussion, Hawk. " Fury proclaimed in a stern voice. "You leaving, packed and ready in thirty. "

Natasha didn't need to be told twice, hell she was packed and ready in ten for the mission as of now she was reviewing the Phantom file but sadly... It was didn't contain much. She sipped on some champagne and softly smiled, the teen reminded her of her time in Burma — Ghost Recon. She mulled it over in her mind what to do first, a good spy never did anything without a plan in place—without three more trailing behind. Firstly research and Recon, talking with the locals. According to the geographic data in the file most of the ghost activity centered around four places: someplace called 'FentonWorks', the high school, a restaurant called the Nasty Burger and the Mayoral Mansion. Since most of the attacks took place around the high school, she decided it was best to start with the teenage populace but it was definitely on her list to visit FentonWorks since it was the second biggest hot-spot plus it was home to the foremost ectologist aka ghost experts. It was nearing noon but soon her and Clint would be in Amity. The Hawk was not feeling this, Fury may as well have sent them on a wild goose chase. Hunting a ghost, what the hell?! This kid better be a hell of a something for Fury to send them out there or they were going to have words when they got back.

"Will you let it go? " Natasha chimed nonchalantly. Clint looked at her with a grimace but then laid back down. The private jet was filled with tension as the Hawk silently stewed in anger.

"I don't care if he could out scream a banshee..." The Hawk whined. "He's an immature - prone to temper tantrums - likes junk food - over sleeping - nerdy high school boy- in over his big head - miniature Tony Stark ... Child." Widow looked to him with a firm yet playful glare.

"Your inner-parent kicking in? "

"You could say that... I'm also on the fact we're literally going to be talking to a dead man." He mused as he sat up on his elbow. "That is IF~ We do find him. "

"Stop being so negative. " Natasha ordered as she flipped some more through the file. "We found Banner... And trust me when I say he was hiding out in the shittiest of shitholes. " Clint shrugged at that... She had a point.

After touching down at the nearest airport, getting through security — one quick flash of the SHIELD badges, and a quick chauffeured drive to the only hotel in town— which was really some lady's converted mansion, they were setup in a suite on the top floor. They decided it'd be best to freshen up, Natasha went first while Clint actually read over the file. He smirked, Fury was dead set on getting this kid and finding out about this 'Ghost Zone '. Just after watching a few videos, he managed to create a decent scope on the boy's powers and fighting style, complete with a decent photo.

"Trained in Street Fighting? Heh. " His smirk went away when he went to the personality section... TOTAL BLANK. He reigned himself in, he was treating the kids like a suspect already not a possible teammate. That section would be filled out as they went along, so at that he moved on to the powers. "Damn, kid got ammo. " The aforementioned powers list was complete with:

\- Flight

\- Intangibility / Invisibility

\- Energy Blast

\- Enhanced Strength / Speed/ Agilty/Reflexes/ Durability

\- Cryokinesis

\- Cloning

\- Telekinesis

\- Volatile Scream

Natasha could only smirk as she caught her partner FINALLY reading over the file on their possible new ally. She was dressed in an orchid short sleeve blouse with a dark brown pencil skirt with black knee high boots. Her cover story for them was that the two were authors looking to write a book on Paranormal Activity.

"So you're finally interested? "

"Mildly. " Clint replied curtly as he stood and grabbed his towel. "He's got the moves, stamina but still... He's a kid. A dead one at that. " Natasha rolled her eyes and moved out his way so he could get dressed. At the sound of water, she went back over the file.

"How do you think we should do this? " A mildly muted reply came back.

"Start with the teenagers. Then we hit the Fenton's." The Hawk claimed. Natasha waited patiently as Clint cleaned up but one thing struck her as odd while she looked at the photos correspondent with the boy's powers... Two other teens. All the photos had the same two teens in it and even better they were helping him out whether it was helping blast a rogue or capturing them. She made a mental note to point this out. Soon Barton rejoined her, in a crisp black suit with a purple shirt underneath. He ran a hand through his hair to spike it a bit but other than he had a seat.

"You ready? "

"Yeah..." Mused Widow with a inquisitive manner.

"I know that look, Nat. " He countered. "What's eating ya? " She passed him two photos of the ghost-boy.

"Look at the two teens at in the background. They're —!"

"In every photo, I was gonna point out we should talk to them. " He passed the photos back. "What's a hero without a team? We track them down, we find your ghost... NOW! Let's go 'Ghost Busting' shall we?" At that they grabbed their electronics and left.


	2. Up close and personal

Chapter two - Up close and personal

Not a second after leaving the hotel... BANG! A crater is made right in front of the two government agents, and within said crater... A certain vampire ghost cradeling his head while glaring up in the air. Natasha and Clint ducked behind the car but followed his gaze only to spot... Danny Phantom in the ectoplasmic flesh. Surrounded by four giant electric blue arms made of frost like a Hindu deity The Vampire stood and his eyes and hands glowed fuschia in rage at the teenager who wore a hard grimace in return... The vamp moved first, roaring in rage against the boy who just did the ninja hand sign for BOAR upon which the four blue arms combined into two a piece and smashed the Vampire into the concrete below again.

"DAMN YOU, DANIEL! " The Vampire raged. "Why you won't you just join me?! TOGETHER WE COULD RULE THE WORLD! " The grimace on Danny's face turned into a full on scowl as his eyes glowed a fierce electric blue and this time he used the OX hand sign only for one of the fists to disappear and then knock the vamp into the air then for another to disappear and reappear by his side and knock him into another building.

"You done being crazy, Plasmius or do I have make another point?" Phantom taunted. His question was answered by the vamp trying yet again to attack him, Natasha watched intently as the boy facepalmed... Hand sign of the SERPENT... Plasmius as he was so-called was grabbed by two of the four blue arms then punched out by the other two from opposite ends. "Point made. "

"F-fine, you win. " Plasmius groaned out in pain as the stars started to dance across his eyes. "But know this you may have won the battle ~!" Phantom made one last hand sign... THE RAM... Plasmius was chucked a good thirty miles out. Clint stood up then surveyed the area, a good amount of people were out namely teenagers as they blogged and uploaded videos of the fight, he then directed his attention to Phantom only... He had disappeared. He then turned back to look at the direction Plasmius was thrown only to spot a budding mushroom cloud.

"Damn..."

"Ya think? " Mused Widow as she came and stood by him in mild anger. "But my thing is two inhumanes just had a smack down in the middle of the damn street and these kids are more worried about catching it on tape than their own damn safety~!"

"You get used to that." The two covert agents turned only to spot the hotel owner, a white haired old lady in good shape, she wore a periwinkle shirt with white pants.

"Ms. Parkins, what can you tell use about that? " Natasha.

"The vamp fighting the kid is called 'Plasmius', he usually haunts the upper east side of Amity where the richies live. Hell, that menace is the reason I moved from over there to be perfectly honest. "

"What about Phantom?" Clint asked as he leaned against the car.

"Oh, the kid is more of angel than a terror. " She acclaimed. "I mean he did have his little rebel phase but other than he is nothing but a hero. He aims to protect and please, the only real problem anybody can really have with him is collateral damage. " At that she pointed to the building across the street where Plasmius had made a crater. Natasha then asked a question.

"When did he first show up? "

"About three - two years ago. Ya might wanna talk to the Fenton's on that one. " She mused. "Shame really, he had to be at least fifteen or sixteen when he passed. "

"Got an address? " Clint asked and at his question Ms. Parkins started laughing.

"No matter where you go in this town, you can't miss it. " At her tease, Clint looked around the area only to spot a giant glowing sign in the distance on hanging from an operation center.

"She's right... Let's get a move on. " At that he got in the car, and started it up. Natasha thanked the kind owner and got in then they sped off.

A bit into their drive, Natasha did a bit more digging but this time on the Fenton's. She found them to be eccentric but intelligent and brilliant plus their research was eating at her: Ectology, the study of ghosts. Their findings included the physiology of ghosts and their compositions involving something called a core which was supposedly the source of a ghost life. An in-depth analysis of obsession and how it affects ghostly behavior plus something that would give Anthony Edward Stark a run for his money... Ecto Weaponology. Creating weapons from a source of unknown energy called ectoplasm, Ectoplasm apparently rivaled the Tesseract in destructive power but was moderately harmless to humans in the right conditions.

"Ya know something, Barton? "

"What? "

"I'm surprised these guys aren't on the map. Their research would literally KILL Stark. Ecto- Mechanics, Quantum Core Theory? COLD! Plasma based weaponry? SHIELD should've been working with these people from the get-go. "

"Somebody must be holding em back. "Clint mused in return. "Because with weapons like those, they would've been on our Watch list."

"Exactly. " Natasha agreed. "Plus I can't shake the feeling that the ghost-boy has something to do with them." Barton couldn't agree more which is why instead of heading to FentonWorks as agreed upon, he changed direction and went towards the school. Yes, it was break time for the students but it was a teacher workday so if anybody could truly give them info on the two teens in that photo it would be the teachers.

"I thought we were heading to FentonWorks." She stated.

"We are... After this quick pit stop to the school..."

"Why? "

"Because if anybody can match our profiling skills and give us the four-one-one on those two kids in the back of that photo it'd be their teachers. " He supplied. "So... We're going to the school."

Mr. Lancer could only groan at the results of his Shakespeare test, a handful of A's, a nice bundle of B's, quite a few C's but mainly D's and F's, saddening. He had finally just worked his way to the bottom of the pile and he was stunned by the end of grading the kid's test. Whose test was it you may ask, Daniel James Fenton's... A solid A. Lancer smiled softly at the results, Danny's grades were finally on the come up, granted he remained a float during that weird downward spiral he went through at the beginning of the year that still didn't have a cause behind it but now he was back at the top of his class, solid A's and B's. He could tell the boy had an affinity for the darker tales like Dracula, Poe's Tales, and the Paranormal/ Occult (which mildly scared the man) but the teen also enjoyed mythological stories from the 13th and 14th century like Greek and Hindu, and Norse myths. But who was Lancer to complain of the boy's reading taste, his grades were up and that's all that matters. He was about to setup his lesson plan for Tuesday when the students came back when there was a knock at his door.

"Come in. " He called while digging in his desk for a spare textbook.

"Mr. Lancer? L. Lancer? " The overweight teacher looked towards his door only to find a sweet faced red head and a dirty blond haired model, he motioned for them to come in.

"Rebecca Maxwell, author." She chimed sweetly and they shook hands.

"Frank Dillon, photographer . " The man supplied and they repeated the notion, Lancer pulled some chairs and they had a seat.

"So what brings you two here? " Lancer asked. "Problematic children, failing and corrupt government systems? "

"No. " Rebecca softly laughed. "What can you tell us about this town's... The Paranormal Activity?"

"Ah! You're one of those... " He sighed out. "Well... For starters this place gets hit worst a majority of the time. And according to the minimal amount of research, the Fenton's have done and published is because teens are the most prone to emotional and environmental changes, so... The ghosts mainly attack here and if not here the Nasty Burger. "

"Why? " Frank asked.

"Because teens are fickle to their emotions and wear their hearts on their sleeves. "

"Ghosts feed on that?" Rebecca finished.

"Yes. " Lancer supplied. "But I'm not as well versed on the subject. The Fenton's take care of the ghostly research around here, they even teach a class."

"Cool." Frank mused. "Is it a once a week thing or ~!"

"With all the ghostly activity and students not caring for their safety, the school turned it into a full on mandatory course. "

"Smart and savvy. " Rebecca complimented. "Any particular ghouls stick out to you that we should watch out for? "

"All of them! " Lancer scoffed in reply. "But if I had to voice my choice problem causer, I'd point at that Punk Rock apparition, Ember McClain."

"Nice, what's her niche? " Frank asked.

"She came here with her repetitive and narcissistic song then turned all our students including the stars into her mindless chanting droids. Musicophilia! " The man pinched the bridge of his nose on that memory in frustration. At this the two let the man simmer a bit before going back in on him by having a quiet conversation off to the side.

"This place is literally a hot-spot for these things to feed on."

"I can't believe he just cursed with a book title." At this Rebecca gave Frank a glare. "What?! "

"What we need is to find out if he has a clue who Phantom was before he died."

"Thinking about performing that seance?"

"You play too much. " She teased back. "But no, it might help us find his grave and he might be connected to this place upon which his presence maybe acting as a beacon of some sort to other supernaturals and inhumans. "

"If it was this town would be in way more trouble than simple ghost attacks. " At that they tuned back into Lancer who had taken up setting up his lesson plan while the two chatted.

"What can you tell us about Danny Phantom? " Rebecca asked. At this the man went pale but sighed.

"That poor boy... I mean he NEVER went HERE. But he had to have died about a two- three years ago. He's the town's protector. "

"I caught a pic of him from a fight. " Frank chimed as he flipped through his camera. "Is there a name for this move or spell he's using?"

"Shiva's arms. "

"What is that? " Rebecca.

"Well according to the Fenton's as ghosts increase in level and power, they pick up new techniques and powers. " Lancer answered while examining the photo. "I named this move for them when they started to profile Phantom's powers. He is technically the strongest ghost in the whole town, defeated the king apparently. He's claimed to be an ice type ghost, this move he developed on his own though. "

"How can you tell? " Asked Rebecca as she leaned in to examine the photo with him.

"Because when he first started using it, these arms were all out of shape and not as coordinated but here you can see he has ultimately mastered the technique by the fact the arms have definition and form. "

"Great. " Groaned Frank, Rebecca just giggled.

"Well, this has been enlightening and fun. " She acclaimed as she stood, followed by Frank. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Lancer." The teacher slash assistant principal shook hands with both of them then they went for the door. Frank was halfway out before.

"Ooh! Wait! " He over to Lancer and showed him the photo of Phantom with the two teens in the foreground. "Any clue who these two kids are in the back? " Lancer put on his glasses and squinted till realization hit him with a mild bit of surprise. A Goth girl with purple eyes and black hair wearing a black midriff shirt and purple skirt with combat boots and an a African American boy wearing a yellow shirt with khaki shorts and Timberlands with a red beret.

"That's Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. What are they doing? " Frank put the photo back in his chest pocket.

"Is it possible we can speak with them tomorrow or some time this week? " Frank quizzed.

"I'll do you one better. " Lancer countered. "I can give you their schedules," He logged into the teacher net and pulled up the three teens, he KNEW they needed, hold up better make it four. "They're actually a trio of sorts. "

"Trio? "Rebecca chimed.

"Yes, Ms. Manson, Mr. Foley and one, Daniel James Fenton. They're always in the same classes together but what strikes me as odd at times is that they take the classes no else takes seriously." Lancer replied. "And as an intellectual bonus unto you, I added his sister's schedule as well, Jasmine Fenton. " He handed over the papers.

"First Aid 101, Medicinal Practice One, Herbalism... Sewing?" Rebecca mused, something was off about these kids more so than normal. "If we're talking to anyone these kids take the cake, thank you Mr. Lancer. " At that they left.


	3. Word on the street, I'm a suspect

Chapter three - Word on the street, I'm a suspect

If Natasha had to call it herself, today was a good first day of investigating even if they hadn't met the Fenton's yet. She was happy Barton made that U-turn and went for the school, based on the kids schedules alone she could build a profile but that wasn't enough... She was missing something. Barton laid on his bed and examined the photos his glasses can had snapped earlier, the Phantom kid was not to be messed with. He was going to call it a night till.

"Hey, Nat."

"Yes. " She chimed from the table while making notes on the kids' schedules.

"You notice something about these kids?" He asked as he went over to her.

"What? " She quizzed back.

"Lancer said it was a trio of teens but in the starter photos from SHIELD it's just the goth and geek plus Phantom. What's up with that? "

"Some parents do issue a curfew for their children. " She taunted in a serious tone. "You can relate. "

"I don't give a damn if these kids do have a curfew, based on those damn schedules those three are as thick as thieves... WE can relate."

"As in where the hell is Fenton? " At this they plotted, tomorrow was phase two of their plan, rounding up suspects and building a profile. Phantom was practically under their noses now; Natasha was even getting a knot in her stomach as she looked between their pics of Phantom and the Fenton kid. He was average but his piercing blue eyes reminded her of the fight from earlier, pure ice plus... He morbidly resembled Phantom only difference was hair and eye color. The theory that was threatening to develop in her mind would not desist but she fought to kept her tongue in check till further evidence showed itself. But for right now... Plot bunnies.

TUESDAY - STUDENTS RETURN

Messy spiked hair, white T-shirt with a red circle in the middle and baggy pants with chill blue eyes... Danny Fenton. The most infamous geek in school mainly because of his ghosts obsessed parents and his notoriety as a jock punching punching bag but for once in his teenage career... He was happy, as happy as a teenager with ghost powers could be at any rate. His grades were up, his best friend had become his girlfriend, while his powers were at their peaks and recently... He was crowned Prince of the Ghost Zone. He couldn't take the throne now because he was only sixteen but Clockwork saw to it he was powerful as well as educated... What could possibly ruin this week?... BANG! Except that.

"Watch where you're going, Fentonia! " Danny had tripped over Dash's shoe, he sighed in annoyance and gathered his things but not before he got in his Daily Dose of being petty... Oh look at that, Dash walked face first into an invisible wall. Danny snickered inwardly to himself and walked on to his locker, phasing his hand through and gathering the books needed for his classes. He was immediately hugged from behind, upon which the intoxicating scent of vanilla and honey met his nose and he smirked...

"Hello, Sam." All he got in reply was said Goth nuzzling her face into his broad back. Least it be known to the general population, Sam was a bit perverted more so than Danny and Tucker. Skilled hands had crept up his shirt and... GROPE! Danny shivered as she played with his small yet toned man boobies.

"Isn't a bit early to play the gropies game? " He whined while she fondled his chest.

"Nah." She mused with bliss. "You're too hot not to touch. "

"I beg to differ. " He replied.

"Come on! " A voice whined. "You got a Goth all over you and I can't even get one?! Where is the love~?!"

"Shut up, Tucker. " Sam replied and moved away from Danny but not before he got he got his revenge. "OW! "

"You grope my chest, I slap your ass. Fair trade. " She pouted playfully while the two homies fist bumped.

"Y'all ready for Lancer test?"

"Yeah, Clockwork helped me study." Danny chimed. "And meditation is like the best thing ever, I remember everything plus check this. " At his words Sam felt odd pressures on her chest and booty like two invisible hands were playing with her body plus it has suddenly become cold for some reason.

"DAMMIT DANNY! " She yelled and jumped him while Tucker laughed off to the side... Things were looking up.

That test was made for six year olds, Danny practically breezed through it then took a nap but he wasn't heartless, he setup a telepathic conversation with his friends to help them out without getting busted but mainly they finished and passed on their own. The school day went by relatively fast after that, as usual gym had sucked but only because Danny let it for the sake of his cover, Chemistry was perfection — being the son of world renowned scientists had it's perks, while Art was sweet and calming yet he painted a somewhat compromising picture... Of him in Phantom form with a new suit, with the arms surrounding him making him look like the Hindu deity, Shiva. The only thing that irked him the whole day was... The GIW. They were doing a security check of the school for ghost activity, he was a walking security risk. Oh, well.

Meanwhile with Lancer

He was grading the lastest set of tests, smiling softly once more as he looked over Team Phantom's tests, the three were so close that once he had chanced upon them studying together... By the end of it, they had grilled each other senseless but they had all passed nonetheless. He was about to start grading another one when there was a knock at his door, luckily it was lunch time so he could spare a conversation.

"Come in. "

"Mr. Lancer? "

"Ah! Ms. Maxwell, Mr. Dillon. " They shook hands again and the two pulled their own chair's this time. "Back again and so soon. How can I help you? "

"We were just wondering whether or not those students we discussed are here today? "

"You're in luck, all three are here plus the sister. " He supplied. "You're especially lucky today though, Mr. Fenton usually has a standing to miss a few days at a time but lately he's been coming on time. "

"So, the Fenton kid has spotty attendance?" Frank quizzed yet had a strong clue of what the answer was gonna be.

"During his sophomore and junior year it got REAL spotty but now he's mainly good for showing up. "

"Since it's their lunch period and we can't talk with them directly yet. You got any pointers on how they act? "

"Even better, I need to get down there and do damage control." Lancer Replied as he stood. "Please follow me. " At that the man and the two researchers left the room.

LUNCH ROOM

Danny sat with his homies which now included Valerie as the two had made up after he accidentally revealed his identity to her during a particularly nasty fight. But the two had become close and forgave each other after a long yet tense chat being Valerie had come to know her employer's real identity.

"So, Danny." She started. "Tell me about this 'Shiva's arms' thing you got going on. " Sam glared but she had to admit, she was interested as well. She didn't fully trust the huntress being her and Danny's truce required they make it look like she was still hunting him so he'd have a spy within Vlad's ranks. The vampiric fruitloop was on the war path mainly because of his arch-nemesis had been crowned Prince of the Ghost Zone plus had mastered a technique that had been lost to legend (minding the fact he learned it from a video game).

"Oh, well, I mainly need to thank Tucker for that one. " The three teens then looked to the aforementioned geek as he hacked a credit card he had swiped from Vlad so they could order a couple of pizzas instead of eat the crappy cafeteria food. Danny lowered his voice and gestured for her to lean just in case a certain someone was listening in (Valerie even had her dad disconnect her suit from Vlad's software). "It allows me to freeze the air around me to create four to six arms and use them to attack my enemies. Makes me look like the Hindu god, Shiva is all and Mr. Lancer just made it official. "

"Just go easy on me will ya, if you ever use it against me."

"Danny knows his limits, Creep. " Sam teased. The term had become one for endearment but Valerie knew it meant Sam's trust for her was still wary. Allegiance was everything to Team Phantom now especially after Danny had been crowned, he may not have been made king yet but there was still time to dethrone him... Which is where Plasmius comes in, usurper. Some of Danny's enemies had now turned good mainly the ones who he had saved or helped in some way and add in his main allies Danny was set straight: Clockwork- being he was his benefactor, DanI, Ember, Princess Dorathea- big help, Pandora, Frostbite, Johnny and Kitty, Wulf - his power would come in hand, Nocturne, Amorpho, Ghost Writer - after they had made up, Desiree but AMAZINGLY AND INSANELY ENOUGH... His Evil Future Self... Dan had renounced his villainous nature but retained his sadistic tendencies but all in all, he was on Danny's team mainly for the sake of his 'crush' on a certain time ghost. Valerie had a long way to go before she was truly allowed into Team Phantom's ranks but for now they all settled for frenemies.

"I know, goth baby but here's my thing, how does he manage to control those things?" Valerie whined as she sipped her soda. "It's gotta be hard not to lose control. "

"Simple... " Danny sighed out. "Meditation." At this he crossed his legs and breathed deeply, he had gotten into the habit after mastering the Shiva's Arms technique, to be able to better control the power but in the long run, it helped control his other powers too, but at that moment he didn't notice... He was floating, again till... A rough shove knocked him out his inner peace.

"Look at the pixie guys, he flies. " Dash and his crew. Danny was still within his zone and couldn't care less so Dash took that as his opportunity to kick the royal halfa... BOOM! An invisible force blocked his foot, Kwan tried to stomp him but the same force stopped him...

Natasha and Clint had just arrived at the lunch room with Lancer when they saw the confrontation. A crowd of teens had built up around the altercation and as soon Lancer assessed it he went over only to spot the strangest thing ever... Danny laying on the floor with two football players steadily trying to injure him only it was if he was surrounded by an invisible casket of protection, but even stranger he was laying there like Sleeping Beauty with the most peaceful of expressions.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! STOP THIS AT ONCE! " Dash and Kwan knocked it off immediately for fear of being kicked off the football team but all eyes fell back on Danny who only breathed softly within his invisible cocoon of safety. "What happened to him?! " Sam and Valerie just looked to each other and shrugged but tried to wake him.

"Danny! Danny! " Sam tried but the boy remained in his unconscious uniform state, that was the main problem with his meditation, his ascension state. If Danny was distributed in a violent way while starting his sentient state, he'd be knocked into his ascension state and fall into a mini-coma, think Odinsleep. A barrier would form around him and only Danny could stop it, he had to trick himself into believing all threats were gone even the most immediate ones... He was getting better at it, because he woke up. Alert and in shock.

"Get me the number on that limo! " Sam pinched him. "OW! " He then noticed all the people around him and how their eyes were filled with fear especially the two new administrators who now knew he was the resident school freak.

"I guess I got detention today? " He quipped shyly.

"No." Lancer deadpanned. "But I do want to talk you about~ THIS. Along with you two. " Sam and Tucker sucked their teeth but complied while Danny got up.

Clint and Natasha were awe struck at what they just witnessed, either that Fenton kid had a severe case of narcolepsy or they just had a close encounter with a powerful inhuman, Fury was going to flip. He was possibly a level 4 or 5 based on the way that force field had protected him, it felt woven but was diamond hard. Which got them thinking what other powers could he possibly have and if they could possibly recruit him to SHIELD, two for the price of one... Despite the nagging feeling in the back of Natasha's head. Clint more or less was done with this place, they had not only stumbled upon a ghost infestation but also two inhumans, powerful ones at that. He was afraid of what was to come as in they had followed Lancer and the kid to the Nurse's office and this just got weirder. He was observing the kid's vitals as they waited for the nurse to assess him, but legally... This kid was dead. What's even worse, said technically dead boy was subtly eyeing them in trepidation. Natasha stared at the vitals in worry but then looked to their owner in awe. How was he legally dead but alive? Lancer was used to this but knew the two authors at his side weren't, it's been this way since the boy's freshman year. Unexplained horrible injures that healed within hours, a heartbeat of 42 beats per minute, a steady temperature 86/98.6 - a body in constant rigor. The boy was the school's most prominent and prized enigma...

"Ms. Maxwell, Mr. Dillon, can I see you outside for a minute, please? " The tone of his voice made it clear, they had no real choice. Once they were all out...

"Why is that boy not in the hospital?!" Rebecca asked, the boy's condition awakening her inner maternal instincts.

"Because, he refuses to go... " Lancer sighed out. "Even his own parents can't get him to go. "

"They can always strap him down and examine him. " Suggested Frank.

"That's the THING! " Lancer countered. "THAT has been done and it didn't turn out to well..."

"What happened last time?" Frank asked.

"I'm not really clear on the details, you'll have to talk to the doctors on that one." Lancer replied. "But a rumor did spread about that they tried to experiment on him, take a skin sample or something. He is a strange boy but he's of good heart, he's bullied on a regular basis and if I didn't know any better half the ghost attacks target him. He goes through enough and the last thing he needs is someone trying to illicitly rip something out of him or chase him down, turn him in and have some idiot in a suit label him a FREAK. "

"Idiot in a suit? " Frank asked in an mild anger.

"The Guys in White. " Lancer supplied with a sigh. "Forgive me for my outburst, but no one in this town likes them or trust them plus they enjoy destroying personal property. They're supposed to be some SECRET government agency but EVERYONE knows about them we just choose not to speak on it. " Natasha and Clint were struggling to hold back their laughter at the information the man just told them... THE GUYS IN WHITE?! Seriously! The people in this town were afraid of those idiots?! Natasha would give them credit for finding out that ghosts were real but damn, she could only LMAO in her head. She was going to flip when she told Fury this. Clint was the epitome of the 'Struggle is real ' at the moment, he was a war with himself to NOT to laugh at this info.

"They're that big a problem, huh? " Rebecca quizzed.

"Well, them and the local ghost hunters."

"What's their game? " Frank asked.

" Any and everything they claim to be an evil malicious ghost. " Lancer answered. "As in Daniel is a walking haphazard to himself and others. "

"His parents know? " Frank asked while looking back into the room only to find the teen was feigning sleep (to eavesdrop like a ghostly boss).

"No, he begs us to keep it a secret." Lancer acclaimed. "If anything that nurse in there is the one who possibly knows Daniel's true nature despite the fact she's a Hel on the school budget. "

"Legit doctor?" Rebecca.

"Yes. "

"Is it all right if I speak with him? " Rebecca asked.

"Fine but be careful... " He let her back in.

Danny could only blush and stare in mild trepidation as the two new administrators looked him over in worry. He could feel their auras and the hardened looks within their eyes said they had seen the real effects of combat. He just decided to count down the amount of time it took for them to drag him off somewhere and never return. At least they weren't with the GIW, it was mandatory even when doing spy work those idiots were required to wear WHITE something and he didn't spot any on these two. Who were they with? Vlad, to find out his weaknesses and exploit them? Nice try, maniac but his one weakness was constantly within his sphere of power which was the whole town. Stark Industries? Leave it to his parents to find a way to attract Tony Stark's attention somehow, him and Vlad could kiss his ecto ass if they were going to use outing him as a way to get what they want. Were they here to scope them out and find blackmail material and if this theory proved true, they had found it. Speak of the devil...

"Danny? " The red haired lady had come back in. "My name is Rebe~!"

"Don't lie to me. " He ordered. "I know those eyes... The eyes of a soldier... Or someone with an agenda. " Natasha was taken aback by his claim and order, wondering how he had seen through her lie. Plus she felt as if some power was compelling her to spill her guts unto him, she looked into his eyes only to find them alternating between neon green and electric blue, he was an inhuman and a powerful one.

"How can you tell? "

"You don't wanna know."

"There needs to be a mutual level of trust established here, Danny. " The boy let loose a sickening yet mocking laugh.

"Trust?" He taunted. "I don't even know you. Let alone who you work for? No! Wait! Let me take a guess. GIW. Nah, you're to reserved and haven't destroyed anything yet so FBI? CIA? DALV?" Natasha took the seat beside him yet couldn't avoid the glance at his vitals.

" None of the above..." She replied as she sat down. "My REAL name is Natasha Romanoff, I work for the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. "

"Too long, got an acronym ?" Romanoff let out a soft laugh.

"SHIELD, for short. " She continued. "My boss sent me here to ~ chat with a possible ally." Why was she even telling this kid all this sensitive information, at least there was leeway to use for her benefit.

"You've come to the wrong place... "

"If anything, I believe I'm in the right place. " She countered. "We're the highest security agency in the world, Danny and we look to people like you for help when it comes to global protection, which goes back on my earlier question... How are you manipulating me into spilling my guts? " Danny let loose a soft chuckle at the woman so she had seen through his hypnosis.

"Call me psychic."

"Thank you for your cooperation then." She chimed. "But here's what I don't understand... What's with the faulty vitals? " At this she saw a flicker of fear pass through his eyes before they hardened again, dammit she had lost him.

"Faulty equipment. " He lied/ quipped in return.

"Okay, we'll skip that... Better question, dismissing the fact you were right, why did you think I was with some type of organization?"

"Have you met my parents? " He asked with a cocked eyebrow, Natasha noted this and made it a priority to meet them later. "They invent the world's most powerful weapons but they forget to protect the patents, do you know how much their research and patents are worth? Hell, Vlad Masters got rich off half of them and TRUST me when I say he's as cutthroat as they come. " Romanoff nodded, analyzing all the data the boy had supplied her, it then dawned on her to ask about~!

"What do you know about Phantom? " Once again, that hard flash of fear passed through those ice blue eyes only to be replaced with something fierce yet cautious.

"What about him? " The cold glare he was giving her was literally making the temperature drop so she decided to cut their chat short but she knew they'd meet again especially if her theory panned out.

"This has been interesting... See you later, Danny. "

"Goodbye, Agent Romanoff. "

Sadly that chat lasted the better part of the whole school day so Clint decided to hightail it back to the hotel. He was worried about his partner, the look in her eyes was way too content and had that tint of gloss in them like she had been hypnotized. That Fenton kid had done something to her, hopefully she wasn't compromised. The drive back wasn't any better were as Natasha was way too silent, even for her own liking.

"So... You wanna tell me what happened back there? " His fellow agent blinked blearily as she came out her trance.

"Huh? What? " At that Clint shook his head and pulled over to the side of a vacant street.

"You have been acting weird since talking to that kid. What the hell did he do to you? "

"That is no ordinary boy, Clint... I couldn't even lie to him, he saw right through my facade and everything."

"What?! What the hell did he do to you?! You're SHIELD'S top agent, nothing has ever been able to phase you or make you tell the truth and that's saying something coming from a friend~!"

"ENOUGH! " Natasha ordered in anger. "I know that, and besides you didn't let me finish. He is a POWERFUL inhuman. The way he had me hypnotized was comparable to Doctor Xavier, he was NOT playing. But even before he hypnotized me he knew I was an agent by the look in my eyes and I know I wasn't giving anything away with them. This kid has seen shit, Clint! I don't know what but I bet your ass, it goes pass half of the shit, WE'VE done. NOW DRIVE. " That was that as Clint stared at his partner with apprehension and silent anger but more so worry than the former, something was up and they were up to their knees in it. The kidhad gotten to her somehow, granted she said he had hypnotized her but how? They were SHIELD agents for Christ sake, they were trained to resist the worst of truth serums and mind control. What was that kid on, what was his play? But being Natasha shot him down, he dropped the subject and pulled off. He did NOT feel like catching a Widow's bite to the ear.

BACK WITH DANNY

It was the end of the end of the school day before he met up with his friends again, sadly Valerie couldn't come — gotta keep up the image, ENEMIES . The ghostly royal's mood was thoroughly off though, he was afraid and mad all in one setting, agents from someplace other than the GIW were now on his back. Just when he thought he was in the clear what's worse a servant had slipped from the GZ to tell him, Vlad had secured the Badlands, FUCK! That bastard was going to pay and it was going to hurt, slowly but painfully; all the ghouliscious heir wanted to do was go home and meditate, it helped control his powers, nerves and gave him clarity to sort out his ever growing problems. Sam could sense his irritation and let up on messing with him while Tucker absentmindedly offered him his tablet to play with while Jazz just let him be, he couldn't afford her nagging in case he missed something vital. They entered the Fenton home only to have a glare down of ideologies and war... Vlad Masters was in the midst.

"Hello Daniel. " Vlad greeted in a taunting tone, waiting for that bark-bite he, oh so, loved. The darkness and evil in his eyes practically burned with trying to antagonize the boy blantly screaming: "Come on! Give me a challenge, Daniel! Show me your true colors!," but instead all he got was...

"I'll be in my room." At that, Danny traipsed on upstairs, this mainly was excuse to NOT punch VLAD in the face. He had no time for his arch-nemesis and his childish games, a true ruler let the enemy play hisself not them. Translation: the dark circles under Vlad's eyes meant that the man had been plotting and plotting hard... Danny smirked and continued on his way.

"DANNY, THAT IS RUDE! " Whined his mother, Maddie. "Come say hi to Vlad. " The melancholy teen ignored his parents protest of proper courtesy not having a clue of their best friend's true nature, Team Phantom followed on to make sure Danny's was really okay. They all could've sworn they heard the inner monster within Vlad scream like a banshee, #noticemesenpai!

Danny's room was dark save for the few lit candles and his ceiling, he was turned away from the TV so the light wouldn't break his concentration... He was meditating... HARD! Sam, Valerie took the bed while Jazz took the computer chair, Tucker quietly played his game while the ghostly prince eased his nerves in the windowsill seat and bonus, he was playing Twenty One Pilots - Heathens. The first problem, SHIELD, who were they and what did they want with Phantom aka him? Agent Romanoff claimed they were the highest security agency in the world and strived for world peace but could he really believe her? His hypnosis could only help him so much, he basically cheated by spiritual ripping the truth from her but... She had known he had done it though and surrendered unto his power peacefully so maybe they deserved a bit of a chat and from there a chance, possibly? Her eyes told him enough, whoever was above her was the person to talk to. Man, if he got a government agency on his side... Vlad would be kissing his ass! All they wanted was to talk to Phantom... He could make it happen. Next, issue corresponds with the first and was literally, RIGHT down stairs... Plasmius and his cohorts. The bastard had taken the Badlands which was rich in Ghost Ruby and... Effective against the Far Frozen, his strongest allies. He could truly see Vlad now down in the lab with his parents plotting to steal something and everything. Lucky, Danny had placed wards on all the more damaging devices, but what could he do? ... BINGO! It would take a minute but it would INSANELY work... Him and the only other ghost that could perform it... Dan. He'd bring it up tomorrow, the fruitloop may have claimed the Badlands but couldn't control where they floated. The end (he was saving the more devastating powers for the later battles), speak of the devil...

"Daniel... " Danny couldn't help the vicious twitch of anger that passed through him at the sound of that suave yet vicious and sickening voice. At the very tone took him back to the time before he got crowned, it had been the worst two weeks of his life. It had all started with that bedamned yet powerfully awesome move, Shiva's Arms. Him and Tucker had been playing Bayonetta 2 and the boss battle for Young Loptr had come on, of course said geek likes to push the limits of Danny's abilities and had made a bet with him, he couldn't figure out how to do Loptr's move set with his ice powers. Danny being stubborn and insulted took the bet on, it took him a month but he had figured it out and that's when things got weird, royally weird. Some of his enemies became allies while those who were antagonistic towards him got worse but VLAD... Can someone say he did a 180? He was so sugary sweet towards Danny you couldn't even say the words 'sugar daddy' ! It was like he was Danny's personal stalkerish Desiree, if the Prince even whispered something about wanting new clothes or a video game, Masters was in the mix asking a thousand and one questions about how he wanted it. He even kidnapped him for a few trips and got his teachers to stop giving him work. Danny knew he had an alternate motive but as long as Vlad kept spoiling him, he didn't mind... Till IT happened... Masters popped the question! The ghostly version but nonetheless he popped the question! He asked during an impromptu trip to Florida and that's when it all came crashing down... He fought Vlad, ran away to the GZ, Clockwork finally told him he had been secretly declared King of the Ghost Zone. Back to the present though, Sam growled at the door and moved to let that SOB have it but an icy chill ran up her spine, the whole Team's spines in fact.

"Leave him... " Danny ordered softly. "I got this. " At his proclamation, he made an up motion with the two-finger salute... Then all was quiet again, save for the crash, wood cracking and giant ice hand that had shoved Vlad into the ceiling.


	4. Rolling in the Deep

Chapter Four - Rolling in the deep

MIDNIGHT

The Ghost Council had been assembled, and all of them wore looks of apprehension and worry. This Council had been created before crowning Danny but after disbanding the Observants, who immediately sided with Plasmius after their defeat. The goal of this assembly was fair and just rule of the Ghost Zone which according to prophecy, Danny would be able to provide unfortunately they had to wait a bit but that didn't mean they couldn't train him and work him up to that. The Council consisted of Danny's top allies, mainly powerful ghosts who controlled key spots in the Ghost Zone like Princess Dorathea, Clockwork plus Frostbite yet a few homies were allowed in Sam, Tucker, Jazz yet Valerie had to keep her trips to the GZ minimal for risk of getting caught. This was Danny's main squad and right now they were all in upheaval over the Badlands situation, INCLUDING Dan.

"All right, the Council is now called to order. " Declared Clockwork. "Meeting 305, Subject: The Badlands." Danny sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose at that as he slumped in his seat— the head seat of course.

"Anyone have anything to say? " He asked in exasperation, and to his claim Dora stood up. He smiled softly at this ever since the Bridal Incident with Sam and her evil brother, the Draconian princess had gotten bolder and brave even her anxiety was gone.

"My Prince, the Rogues may have gained access to Ghost Ruby but my realm is rich in Ghost Emerald.

"What the Scapp Deleon?! " He exclaimed in surprise and mild anger. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?! "

"Great One, the veins were just recently discovered." Countered Frostbite but then he became a bit meek. "And also~~ My realm is rich in certain resources needed for our cause as well..."

"Why the fuckfire didn't you tell anyone till now?! " Dan demanded.

"The veins were just RECENTLY DISCOVERED, Dan. " Danny defended of them. "It's not like you guys can just call me or text me when you make big discoveries like this. Yet that is actually a good idea, note to self: tell Tucker buy all of you cell phones and modify them into Fenton-Phones." Dan shrugged but admitted it was a genius idea unto himself if he did say so his younger self.

"Do you have any ideas, Your Highness on how we should deal with this situation though? " Nocturne asked, he was truly shy when he was around Danny for him to be outright and so forward meant he had an idea.

"Let's hear your idea first before I tell mine..."

"Fine. " Nocturne stood and brushed his galaxy body off and then flung a 3D image of the Badlands up into the air, certain areas highlighted in red. "THESE! Are the main Ghost Ruby mines plus all surrounding veins. Now Ghost Emerald steals power but doesn't give unless stressed in extreme circumstances. If we can~!"

"Ghostly Shockwave . " Danny whispered to himself, Clockwork could only smile as he saw the gears churn in the young ruler's head as to how this could work but backfire on them. There were a few flame cores on his side, who ultimately would need the substance to function in combat. Maybe he could let Johnny and Kitty lead a raid to steal a decent enough amount then use Nocturne's plan or~!

"A shadow near or bad luck afar, Johnny Thirteen I know where you are. " At his rhyme a certain biker ghost showed up with his lady in tow.

"Sup, Your Highness? "

"Hey y'all? " Johnny 13 and Kitty, the pettiest but most efficient thieves in all the Ghost Zone. The two were decked in rebel garb like they had just come from a Mad Max movie set. Clockwork, Dora and Frostbite glared at the two, they were flippant in their speech as well as their actions and addressed Danny like he was just some random friend and not a powerful future king, THE NERVE!

"You two up for a 'Steal and Destroy' mission?"

FAST-FORWARD BACK ON EARTH - 9 AM, THORSDAY

Just another peaceful morning... In a weird ass town, you didn't know existed till like three days ago! And what better way to be woken up while in this strange new place in the middle of no where than by... Tremors. Ah, yes! Small pre-shocks to the expectations of bigger problems, Hawkeye glared at the bedside digital clock with contempt and confusion. They were in the middle of the US, rain- yes, crime- pfft, fair game but... Tremors? His naturally enhanced senses could feel the slight shakes and he could see the tiny micro vibrations that struck the room as his nightstand shook ever so slightly... He huffed.

"You feel em too, huh? " Clint rolled over only to find Romanoff getting her clothes ready for the day.

"Yeah. " He groaned.

"I don't know about you but they were my cue to get up. " She retorted. "Besides we have a date with the Fenton's today, " She was going to hightail it to the shower but a strong surge of guilt washed over her when she passed his side to head for the bathroom. "And~ I'm sorry for what happened in the car yesterday..."

"..." It was a minute but Clint sighed and sat up, he rubbed his face with both hands. "You don't have to apologize for defending yourself. I just ~... Want you to be careful is all. Especially now... "

"I thank you for your concern then. " Natasha replied. "But for right now, I'm taking a shower. " Clint smiled but then his grimace returned as he thought back to the tremors. What the hell could be causing that type of anomaly in a town above sea level? But he had to admit, only three days in to this weird town and they had seen enough to make SHIELD cringe and Fury quake with fear (possibly) on the inside. His mind then went back on their first day there, they were nearly crushed by a vampire, if his projector had been a least another 10 or so degrees in their direction. When it came down to it, they were gonna end up fighting someway somehow and were going to need backup as well... Plus some upgrades. He pulled out his phone and called the one person he dreaded to ask for help...

"Lord of all things Technical and Beauty, Tony Stark speaking how may I NOT help you this fine day?"

"Cut the crap, Stark. I know you installed a tracker in my bow. "

"I did no such thing~!" Tony whined in flippant innocence. "But anyway, what do you want? And it better be good because based on the so-called tracker, You two are in Snoozeville, USA. "

"Correction, we're in the Ghost Capital of America and it~... Certainly lives up to the name. " Clint replied while watching the faintest hints of the tremors pass through.

"What? Seen the headless horseman or something?"

"No, worse. " Clint teased. "I saw a vampire. "

"I-I'm sorry! Come again? "

"I saw a vampire, Stark. First day here actually. "

"..." On the other end of the phone, Tony had literally dropped his jaw and half a good chunk of turkey sandwich fell out as his mind went racing at two hundred miles per minute in a blind series of thoughts. He knew Fury had sent them on a wild goose chase but didn't expect them to get anything of it, let alone this.

"I'm sorry, but did I just shut up 9.6 billion dollars worth of sass? "

"I'm coming in. " Stark claimed. "I want to see the weirdness... Because A) vampires don't exist and B) I wanna meet the Fenton's."

"How'd you~! Never mind, I actually was gonna invite you to join us out here anyway. " Clint mused. "But if you bring anybody do not bring Banner, or Thor. I have a feeling the inhuman we're here to find is just gonna piss em off since they can't directly hit him. "

"GHOSTS?! We talking GHOSTS now?! Now I really got an excuse to come down there. "

"Please do. " At that the conversation ended but not before Clint picked the sounds of a certain super soldier in the background nagging at the eccentric genius about something like a true wifey.

Natasha finally exited the bathroom fully dressed in a blue short sleeve blouse with a white sweater and brown jeans with black boots. just as he had hung up the phone and the first question on her lips was answered before she got a chance to voice herself.

"Stark's on his way. " The assassiness took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation. She knew that if Tony Stark was in the vicinity there was a chance he was either after tech or what had got them down here, or combination of both in the long run.

"Please tell me... " She began as the beginnings of a migraine etched its way into her head. "You DID NOT invite Stark down here." Clint cringed and put his arm up in a defensive stance but knew deep down he was about to get his ass kicked.

"Technically no..." Romanoff punched in the head. "OW! FUCK! In my defense he was plotting to come down here anyway! "

"You know that if Stark gets a hold of Phantom or Danny they are either going to tear him to pieces or he will get them exposed!" She ranted, her motherly instincts for the two teen inhumans was growing and she not going to let an egotistical asshole like Anthony Edward Stark get them hurt or worse with his damn mouth and ambitions. It took her back to her first conversation with Danny and how he expressed his fears of men like Stark and Masters. They had money and money bought power and said power could dither be used for good or evil, that comment he made about Masters further affirmed this notion. She wondered what the cutthroat mayor had done to her new~ FRIEND, in order for him to hate the billionaire's guts, along with that nagging instinct in the back of her stomach trying to put the pieces together between Fenton and Phantom, bonus... The tremors were still passing through.

"Come on, Nat! " Hawk whined. "How's Stark gonna bust this mission?! "

"It's Stark, Clint. " She countered. "Screwing shit up is his specialty!" Barton shrugged at that and got up and went to get dressed... Another valid point.

TWO HOURS EARLIER - GHOST ZONE

The Badlands, the worst area in the entire GZ, composed of vacant and treacherous islands and... The base of operations for one seriously crazed up warlord. Prisoners forced night and day to mine the horrendous terrain for Ecto Ruby, whipped on by Walker's police force. Things were looking up for the rebels who deemed themselves the Flames of Iniquity. Being it was mostly made of flame cores who proved to the worst of the worst: VLAD - their leader, Walker, Skulker, Spectra, Undergrowth, the EX - Observants, and Vortex. It was a miracle for Team Phantom that DAN Phantom hadn't sided with them (Thank God for cute Timelords). As of now said team was lying in wait outside the western side of the Badlands near the main mines. The plan was elaborate but worth its after effects, Johnny and Kitty slip in the night beforehand, planting seeds of rebellion and escape within the captured mainly the Far Frozen but others as well. Then part two of their infiltration was to lay out a sequence of Ecto Emeralds along with bombs to amplify the blasts to come. Danny meditated while waiting for the fighting to start, Dan sat beside him ITCHING to kill and unleash his long dormant savagery but more so wanting to show off for his dear antique. Danny smirked, to think he used to fear the demon only to find his greatest weakness was love. Dani chilled at his side but smirked at Dan as well knowing of his crush as well.

"Relax. " He chimed, his words caught Dan as the ghoul lazily glared at him.

"What do you know? " He replied a turquoise blush graced his cheeks, he even went as far as to scratch his neck. Danny chuckled, all to familiar with the nervous tick. Dani giggled and made kissey faces at the heathen.

"Everything..." Danny chimed with a soft smile. "You lik~ Scratch that, LOVE him don't you?" Dan gasped and his flamed hair flickered hotly as the blush spread luckily it was so dark on this end the enemy couldn't see the white flame.

"It's written all over your face, dude. " Teased Danielle. "You love Clocky."

"Shut up, shrimp."

"Dude, you scratched the back of your neck... " Danny replied. "Total tell in the Fenton family, even if your only half. "

"Come on just admit it. You'll feel better. "

"... I don't know when or how but~ I want him. Plus I'm afraid with all the red my ledger is dripping in... He'll never have me. "

"He's the Master of Time, he knows what you want... " Danny replied. "He's just waiting for you to tell him dead on. He likes to play games with others but demands directness from all around him... He'll come around and as a bonus... He likes sushi. " Dan nodded and smirked... The kid deserved his soon-to-be title, he was smart, intuitive, and knew just the right words to inspire others whether it be working war morale or giving... His evil older self the guts to admit his feelings for the Timelord. Danny sighed and opened his eyes they were glowing a calm yet powerful lime green. He adjusted his body and summoned his Arms, they all made the ZERO hand sign while Danny concentrated turning them into speakers.

"It's time... Johnny, Kitty... What's your ETA? "

"All the bombs are in place, I got shadows stealing Rubies like crazy sorry about that but we kinda running late and the slaves are ready to break this bitch."

"Let em have it, Babes! "

"Will do... Dan, Dani, Ember ready?" The Rock Duchess and his Evil half nodded while Dani have him a thumbs up. "Go. "

TWO WAILS, A SCREECH AND A BANGING GUITAR SOLO AND MANY. MANY. MANY. EXPLOSIONS ...

FAST-FORWARD - THREE HOURS LATER

Vlad Masters was pissed and worried not good, the man was storming to his mayoral office in a pure rage. Reason to his distress... He had underestimated his nephew and how truly ruthless the boy could be. In the course of a night his entire base in the GZ was gone, his generals were weakened, his slaves had escaped, and his most powerful resource had been reduced to dust, he may as well have been naked. Spectra had given him a report saying how the Far Frozen had broke their heat collars then went on a rampage then somehow it appeared that Daniel had gotten a series of explosives setup in the midst of the most vital areas of the Badlands and to make it all worse after the slaves had escaped and as his main generals retreated... Daniel, Danielle, Ember plus the Unknown one has unleashed a series of sound attacks that had pushed the Badlands to the farthest edges of the Ghost Zone. The boy had used his new power to act as an overpowered megaphone and from there the four had destroyed his base... He was ass out. He wanted to handle it asap but had some things to attend to starting with meeting two authors who had come down from New York. After this he'd be sure to corner that insipid little dankus and beat him into the ground... That is if he could, his morale was in the toilets at the moment.

He went into his office only to find a woman with red hair on his couch and a man with blonde hair sitting across from his desk.

"Vlad Masters? " She chimed as she stood up. "Hi, Rebecca Maxwell. " They shook hands only Vlad was literally drenched in a cold sweat, Rebecca looked to the man and saw the prominent cress in his brow, something was bothering him. He finally took in the woman's appearance while trying to reign his nerves in. She was beautiful and dressed for a casual date, blouse, pants, boots while her partner was dressed in casually but ready to talk business in a grey suit with a purple shirt only it was undone to look suave.

"Frank Dillon. " The man chimed as they shook hands in turn. After the pleasantries were out of the way, they all had a seat.

"Pleasure to meet you both, how can I help you? "

"We were wondering if you had any information or comments on the Ghost Activity of this town. " At this a flash of anger passed through the man's blue eyes and Rebecca was sure they had turned a twinge red at her statement. Frank knew red had passed through them, they had walked into something and that nice gut instinct was telling him, it was something bad.

"Any particular subject in that area or the activities in general?" Masters asked, he was already done with these people. They were too calm and reserved, he could sense they were here for something else but what? Did Daniel's little stunt being about some repercussions of some sort? Which brought about his next thought, if they were authors, where were their notepads and such?

"Whatever you have to say is fine. " Rebecca replied. Vlad took note of this dynamic, the author would gauge his responses while her cohort observed. He smiled softly despite his bad mood... Let the games begin.

"Mr. Dillon, I've heard you're the man to see when photography is needed. " Said photographer looked up from position on the couch with a look of skepticism. "Is this true? " The lame man glanced at his employer, who gave him a subtle nod.

"Yeah. " The two knew what Masters was up to, he was trying divide and conquer by denying them their strengths and truths while getting off topic. "Know where I can get some good ghost shots? " The tables had turned.

"The battles of~ !" His tongue burned saying this. "Danny Phantom never cease to amaze. "

"Which goes back to my question." Rebecca ganged. "Do you have anything to share on the ghost activity in this town? "

"What's there to share? " Vlad steamed. "They come in all shapes and sizes. Some come to feed on the fear and raw emotion of our teen populace or ENSLAVE everyone, others~ Have agendas. "

"What kind? " Chimed Frank.

"Obsessions or vendettas of sorts. " Vlad answered. "Like for example, a certain ghost called 'Ghost X', his obsession rest with Phantom."

"What do you mean?" Rebecca.

"He's OBSESSED with pinning the boy's PELT to his wall. " At this the temperature in the room got a bit... Hotter. Frank saw something that made him cringe a bit, he saw a spark of flame pour out Masters mouth while his boss was taking her sweater off. "And from the unnecessary damage that follows his battles, I'd love to join him in that endeavor..."

"You're not too big a fan of a 'Phan' are you? "

"Correct. " At this Vlad leaned back in his chair. "In fact I hate the irksome creature, he claims to be good but all he really does is bring destruction with a smile. Don't let him fool you, my dear. He's not so much a hot topic amongst the adults. "

"Mind clarifying that? " Frank chimed from the couch, and once again that tell-tale flame passed through those blue eyes in anger.

"What I mean is that the boy has had his bad streak despite a majority of the town loving him. " Masters supplied. "Phantom has stolen priceless gems, kidnapped the former mayor and the town is all around unsafe with his continued presence. " Two hundred likes and one dislike, at that the duo decided it was time to leave, they had what they needed...

"This has been quite a chat but otherwise..." Rebecca stood and so did Masters. "Thank you for seeing us on such short notice. "

"It was a pleasure. " He lied. The two then left... Vlad was tense with suspicion of the two, he couldn't help but feel as if they were here for Daniel's benefit someway somehow. He immediately picked up the phone and phoned...

"DALV Divas Inc., President Spectra speaking. How may I help you today? "

"Spectra! "

"Yes, Masters. "

"I need you to do something for me... "

BACK WITH CLINT AND WIDOW

The two covert agents could only strip and blast the AC once they were outside in their rented car. They sighed in relief as the cold air hit them like a repulsor blast of sweetness. They had no idea how but that vicious cutthroat mayor was making it a THOUSAND DEGREES up in that BITCH! The air was practically suffocating them with every word out his mouth, they were glad to get out that bedamned office. And that did it, they had stumbled upon a plethora of inhumans, two good who they knew SHIELD would treasure and covet like dolls while the other two were class five threats. Masters was not only rich but a class 3 or 4 inhuman with some sort of fire ability. The two agents looked to each and mused over the possibilities of all they had seen and endured for the past three days and the worst part... It wasn't over.

"Still up for hitting the Fenton's? " Clint asked while running a hand through his hair. Natasha glared at him, he was CLEARLY averting the main issue here.

"You know we gotta talk to Fury, right? "

"Before~? Or after we endure another crazy ass conversation about ghosts? "

Natasha shook her head and lightly fanned herself.

"We're almost done, Barton stop being such a damn baby. " She sighed out. "We gotta talk to those kids too now that you brought it up. "

"AWWWW~! COME ON ~!" Barton whined proving her point on the child comment.

"The kid is weird and strange and I've got bad history with people who fuck with other people's heads. " He shivered at that remembering a certain Asgardian Prince who tried to takeover the Earth a few years ago.

"I! Will be the one talking to HIM." Romanoff proclaimed. "You bother the Fenton's or~ scope out their tech or something. " At that the two sat outside City Hall for about a good minute or so~

"That would be your cue to drive. "

"Oh! "


	5. Meet the fam GHOST!

Chapter Five - Meet the Fam~ GHOST!

After five hours on a private plane from New York to Illinois was tiring but the prizes would be worth it. The classic man emerged from the silver jet and stretched like he hadn't slept in ages and took off his sunglasses. He wore a white Armani suit with a gold and red tie with some grey gator shoes... Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Tony Stark had arrived in Amity Park. The sun was totally outshone by this short powerhouse of money and sass as he descended the steps off the jet and took in the sights. Even though his demeanor read 'I'm better than you'll, he was still excited like a child literally asking for trouble, luckily his wrangler slash husband was with him. Captain America had stepped off the plane and put his hands on his hips, this action caught Tony's attention...

"Can you not? "

"What?"

"Give me a boner in the middle of the day? " Tony whined and spread his arms. "We're here for ghosts not your smoking hot body."

"Ghost don't exist. " Sing songed Cap as Tony sauntered off but his tease made him halt.

"We have fought an armada of aliens, armies of androids, beat down a Norse god and a Hulk." Tony countered as he stepped up into Steve's smug face. "And you DON'T believe in ghosts?"

"Nope. " Replied Steve as he gazed flippantly into Tony's eyes.

"You beautiful asshole. "

BACK AT THE FENTON'S END OF THE SCHOOL DAY

Danny had a long day, but nonetheless... He was happy. The assault on Vlad's base was successful, Dan and Clockwork HAD FINALLY hooked up, while his grades were still on point. He could only sigh as Sam played with his hair while he sat on the floor meditating in content. Dani and Tucker played video games though while Valerie had managed to slip over to hang with Jazz for a yoga session. Could this day get any better?

"Hey, Danny can you DEMONSTRATE a downward dog? " Sam teased in a seductive tone, to this she received a smirk.

"Nice try, perv." Sam pouted in defeat. "Still love ya though. " As if on cue to rip apart their loving moment, the door bell rang. Danny grabbed a shirt and moved to go downstairs while DanI looked out the window. She cocked her head in confusion at the two men outside, wondering what they were there for. One was short from what she could tell and had dark brown hair with sunglasses while his partner was tall with blonde hair but he was wearing glasses as well.

Meanwhile downstairs Jack and Maddie were in the lab and banging on God knows what so it was on Danny to answer the door. He inhaled deeply and silently prayed it WASN'T Plasmius, the billionaire would gladly take any opportunity to kill him after the stunt he pulled. But nonetheless he opened the door and found... Tony Stark entering his home like he owned it while his counterpart stood POLITELY at the threshold. Tony was instantly on the hunt for the new tech and science, he could smell it, the sweet scent of equations and elemental vapors calling his name. He took note of all the odd stains on the wall that glowed a radioactive green, it kinda reminded him of Bruce a bit. Danny was ready to pound the rude little prick into next week but thought better of it since he wasn't making any derogatory comments... Yet.

"Uh? Come in?" The teen royal quizzed in confusion and disgust. Cap just sighed and held out his hand for a handshake.

"Steve Rogers. " Danny was still insulted by the billionaire still wandering around the living room.

"Danny Fenton." He chimed back and let the massive man in, he was probably the bulky bodyguard. "Wanna get your~ Friend over there?" Steve remembered his pet genius and moved to get him.

"Can you NOT be rude? And properly introduce yourself? " The Captain then made the billionaire face the irritated teen then it came back to him.

"I thought he already knew who we were? "

"No. " Danny seethed, his Zen was leaving quickly having to deal with the little smart ass.

"Oh! In that case..." Tony stepped over and FINALLY gave himself a proper introduction to the young man, and just this moment Team Phantom had assembled downstairs. Sam groaned— because of a certain geek— while Tucker (said geek) and Jazz gaped in awe at who was in the room. Valerie and Dani shrugged but moved for the living room. "Tony Stark, Stark Industries aka the ever awesome and amazing Iron Man. How you doing? I'm VERY interested in the tech, your parents have come up with. "

"Not surprised. "Danny chimed in venomous sweetness at this a cold chill ran up Tony's arm as they shook hands. Jazz was the first to rush down and mush Danny out the way to shake the billionaire's hand...

"Oh my Gosh, TONY STARK! IS IN MY HOUSE! " Danny shrugged and couldn't care less as Jazz and Tucker fawned and praised the rich peacock in the middle of the living room floor, they could lead him around... He went back upstairs and meditated — DOOR CLOSED.

Tucker was a rocket as he asked ten questions per minute while Jazz was literally fangirling, they were ecstatic about the TONY STARK in the midst of them but he was more interested in something else now... Sam sat on the couch and chatted with Steve about American ideologies and history from his era but even his attention was on the teen who went upstairs instead of praising them and acting like a puppy — yet he wasn't the one for attention-getting. They were content talking with each other; Tony getting his ego stroked but more so on the fact these kids were highly intelligent, he didn't care who at his company he'd have to fight, there'd be internships waiting for them at Stark Industries when they all graduated including the moody one — better yet full on jobs. Things continued on this way till Jack and Maddie came up from the lab: happy, grimy, and covered in sweat and ectoplasm. The billionaire and his husband watched as the two discussed theories and equations while taking turns in the hazmat shower to wash away the potentially harmful smudge. It wasn't till they were out and dried that they came into the living room and noticed they had guests.

"Jack and Maddie Fenton? The Jack and Maddie Fenton? " Tony exclaimed in a calm yet excited tone. All were confused as they watched the genius contain his inner fanboy, he was trying so hard but it was ultimately failing.

"Um? Yes? " Jack supplied. Tony walked over to them and shook their hands like his life depended on it.

"It is an HONOR to finally meet you." He exclaimed. "THE leading experts in Ectology and Ecto Weaponology!" Steve could only chuckle at his mate as the eccentric man started off at the mouth with three hundred questions.

"Wait! Wait! Wait. " Maddie exclaimed noting the boy like wonder in his eyes at their ingeniousness. "Calm down please. So enthusiastic! We've never met anyone so interested in our work. Especially not someone so famous as you, well accept Vlad Masters, our old college buddy. " Tony's mood diminished at the mention of his fellow tycoon.

"Oh, I hate that guy. " Tony bluntly proclaimed only to receive several smiles and a glare from his husband for being mean. "Anyways, I would like to see your lab and everything you have to offer because right now I'm a kid in a candy store. "

"Oh! Yes! Please! " Jack exclaimed in pride. "Follow us. " At that the scientists went downstairs to the lab to have a blast.

Steve was left in a room full of teenagers who were taking a breather from the mild bit of excitement. This allowed him to real take in their appearances only to pinch his nose and subtly stare, their skin may have looked flawless but in actuality Team Phantom all had some serious scars. Tucker sported a cut on his right hand that had healed over nicely, Sam had a small star shaped wound on her left side, while Dani and Valerie had all manner of scrapes and cuts all healed.

"So... Where'd you guys get those scars? " At this they all tensed — tried to think of plausible lies, they had to huddle together to think of something to say but nothing came to mind, these were war scars they were talking. Steve gauged their reactions and the parent within him came out, no child should receive war wounds. He could sense something up was up with these kids, they seemed carefree but had the eyes of seasoned fighters.

"Training. " Everyone looked to the stairs only to find Danny had rejoined them. "Ghost attacks are frequent here so select students get to train in using the weaponry with my parents , a few accidents are prone to happen here and there." Team Phantom sighed in awe and relief at the quick and mildly accurate lie. Steve was went wide eyed at the claim and Danny hastily added on. "With parental permission of course." The Captain let loose the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Out of all, the teens, this boy had the worst ones of all and his tank hid them like a veil: a scar on his shoulder, a series of explosive marks on his side, claw marks plus... A blade cut on the right side of his throat as if he had been pinned down. There was something more to what the teen had said but being Steve figured he was the ringleader, he didn't question it further. Just as he had made it fully down the stairs, the door bell rang...

Danny moved for the door only to pinch the bridge of his nose, more adults and one he knew well... Agent Romanoff and her partner. They were decked out in casual clothing so it was safe to assume they were still under the guise of authors but he knew the full truth of it all. He breathed in and out then opened the door.

"Hello, Ms. Maxwell. " He chimed. "Mr. Dillon. "

"Hello, Danny. " Rebecca chimed back as he let them in and the second he did both their faces dropped as they stared at the American legend on the boy's couch, who only smiled softly and saluted. Frank facepalmed then moved near Danny.

"Hey, kid is it alright if I got a glass of water?" The royal halfa simply smiled but on the inside he was laughing evilly at the hidden chaos that was about to unfold. He went to the kitchen then returned with the glass of water and just that moment... Why did Anthony Edward Stark and his parents have to return from the lab? It was about to be a mess in the Fenton household...

"Ah! Agent ~!" To this a knife embedded itself into the wall, two centimeters away from where Tony Stark was standing. The teens on the couch could only give two thumbs up at the murderous accuracy of which the projectile was thrown. Danny was impressed but nonetheless moved to head back upstairs. Maddie was severely impressed and moved to grab the thing out her wall and examined it wondering if she and their female guest had studied under the same taijutsu master.

"Master Jim Su, the Shadow Arrow. " Maddie mused. Rebecca smiled despite her foul mood and moved to retrieve her knife.

"Actually someone of relation to him... " The author replied thinking of a certain regime that had raised her while sticking out her hand for a handshake. "Hi, Rebecca Maxwell, AUTHOR," At this she sent a glare to the billionaire and his cohort sitting on the couch. "And this is my photographer, Frank Dillon. " At this pleasantries were exchanged with the two scientists as the tension built up slowly over the what they were all really there for. Rebecca and Frank - Phantom, Tony and Steve - Phantom and tech. It was about to become a games of who could find him first since out of all the places in Amity, the infamous ghost-boy had been spotted this seemed the most notable place to find him... Let the games begin...

Danny could only laugh as he astrally observed the unwinding chaos in his home. Stark was the main instigator as he played "Guess Who" with his fellow Avengers identities while Steve tried hopelessly to control him. His parents educated everyone on Ghost Activity and Basic Ectology for the thousandth time. Rogers was calm yet distributed by the ghouliscious lesson as well as the presence of the two notorious agents, what they were there for had him cringing... Speaking of said objective, he was so astrally engrossed in the conversation in his home that he nearly failed to register the extra presence on the op-center roof with him.

"Hello, Agent Romanoff. "

"Hey, Danny. " She chimed back as she took a seat beside him. He was decked out in his meditation outfit, a black tank with a gold chain and silver trim plus gypsy pants, no shoes. "Or do you prefer Phantom? "

"Whichever makes you feel comfortable with me. " The two sat in a calm silence as Natasha pieced together the final parts of the royal's elaborate identity. In his younger years, his powers had been unstable and got him into a lot of incidents. He had been weaker than his enemies which had resulted in a lot his wounds but soon outranked them in power. The constant absences were the results of having to spend countless hours capturing rogue ghosts but after some time and powering up he became efficient. The weird vitals were a result of his power seeping over into his human side, he was an ice core so naturally the cold royal was his own private air conditioner at the expense of a corpse like body. The only thing that Romanoff couldn't figure out was how he kept it all a secret for so long.

"My parents are too engrossed in their work to fully notice. This town is too busy arguing my alignment and at school, I'm a nobody. " Natasha nodded, the perfect combination to keep an alter-ego under lock and key. She saw a bit of tension pass through his demeanor as his eyes finally opened to reveal a chilling ice blue. "I'll assume for my audition, your boss wants to see my skills, got a camera? ..."

"What are you talking about?" At that Danny gestured to the incoming WHITE fighter jets in the distance to her left. He floated up and waited... The jets had arrived...

"Danny Phantom, under ordinance number 7153, sub section 573, sub paragraph A, you are under arrest! " Agent K. Danny could only smirk as his eyes glowed turquoise in glee.

"I usually hate you guys, but for once your timing is impeccable. " At this Danny unleashed the very thing Natasha was literally hoping to see again... Shiva's Arms.

"Stand down or we will use~!" To this one of the planes was punched out thanks to a giant ice fist knocking it into billboard. The ghoul examined his hand then the billboard wondering about his true power but his mind snapped back to reality when he noticed the dozen or so missiles heading his way. His four blue arms then split into a sixteen and caught all the incoming missiles freezing them in their wake only to shatter them for minimal damage, it was a diamond shower. It didn't help his parents plus their company had heard the commotion and had come out but he was mildly appalled... All they did was observe and take notes.

"Danny Phantom, stand down! " Agent M ordered. Danny cracked his neck and then... ICE BEAM! The plane was frozen solid then same as when Natasha first saw him perform it, hand sign of the RAM...

"Fore. " Chimed Frank and Stark as the plane got chucked a good fourty miles out. Danny smiled at Romanoff then flew away, she smirked knowing he'd have to come back eventually — stupid curfew.


	6. Match Made in Hell

Chapter Six - A Match Made in Hell

After Phantom flew off, everyone went back inside the house and mused over what they just witnessed. Valerie was simply in awe at the control of the arms while Sam simply smirked in love, her face literally reading 'THAT'S MY MAN. ' Tucker and Dani were chill while Jazz was musing over the amount of control her brother displayed... Things were looking up. The four Avengers in the room were in complete shock, it was now dawning on them who they were really dealing with that KID was who they were there for! It was a tense silence for a moment till Frank broke the silence.

"What the hell did we just witness?" He pinched the bridge of his nose then looked towards the ectologists in the room, Maddie had just returned from the kitchen with snacks for everyone.

"THAT. Was Phantom. " She answered. "The strongest ghost in all of Amity Park... " She took a seat on her husband's lap and he kissed her cheek.

"We even have a running theory, he maybe the King now. " At this Tony raised his hand like he was grad school again. "Yes, Mr. Stark?"

"I'm sorry but you two had ample opportunity to catch him, why haven't you? No offense. " Steve and Rebecca glared at the blunt and rude question but Tony shrugged them off.

"Because as much as I hate to admit, Phantom is out of our league now. " Jack supplied. "At first, we had a chance but he's like an eel only now a powerful one. Our weapons have minimal effect on him now. The worst part is that new move of his is on a level of ancient ghosts. "

"Any clue who Phantom was before he died? " Frank asked only to catch the tense up of the teens on the couch as they suddenly became nervous then he noticed that their little ringleader was nowhere in the vicinity. "Ya know what, scratch that. Move along next question ~ All THAT."

"There's just something about him that~ " Maddie started. "We've finally accepted him plus he's too powerful and our opinion in the Ghost Hunting community holds a lot of weight so... We have no real choice but to leave him be which goes back on what I said. He's the driving force of the Ghost Zone, some still antagonise but most have left Amity alone being he's claimed it as his haunt."

"Ah! " Tony chimed. "Well can we talk business for a minute because I want to WORK with you guys so BAD! Right now !" At that before more science was spoken all the others vacated the room, leaving the scientists and geeks (Jazz and Tucker) to play. Things relatively calmed down as everyone simply chatted away mainly on the subjects of ghosts, weapons, Phantom, Plasmius, and Maddie and Rebecca Martial arts. By the end of the night— around which time Danny finally reappeared— it was time to leave. Everyone exchanged last minute conversation and 'thug hugs' Natasha then stood and did the one thing no one ever expected of someone of her caliber... SHE HUGGED HIM! But mainly it was a ploy to whisper in his ear.

"Thank you for your cooperation. " She mused. "Tell no one, pack a few bags and be ready to leave in the next couple of days okay? " Her fellow Avengers were in silent shock at the display but took it as a sign that the young and mysterious boy was going to come back into their lives again.

"Right. "

LATER THAT NIGHT - Plasmius

He had searched and had his cohorts do the same but alas he found nothing on the two researchers who visited him earlier that day. His vultures had reported they had spotted the pair along with a few others watching his arch-nemesis put the Guys in White on ice but... What could he do? He was no where in power compared to the little ice Prince and many of the ghosts he needed had sided with the heathen, even Technus was on that little brat's side. At which point he was thrown in the dungeons but now... Vlad's empire had been reduced to sheer dust and said Techno maniac was free to join his proper side. He was probably spilling all his guts about Vlad's plans unto the boy and his allies; all the billionaire ghost could do... Was drink his heart out and wait for the boy to personally ruin him... Or so he thought.

"Pitiful. " Came a voice out the darkness of his sitting room.

"Come to kick an old man while he's down?" Vlad replied as he took a sip of vodka, just as he was about to take another sip, a manicured hand stopped him making the failed warlord look up. He came face to face with a young man with slick black hair and green eyes wearing an otherworldly forest green tunic with gold and black trimming.

"No, my dear Vladimir... " He chimed as he made the vodka disappear in a puff of green smoke. "I'm here to offer you a GLORIOUS ~ opportunity... One which will satisfy both our vengeful desires. And I must say yours is beyond vicious. "

"What could you possibly offer me that I haven't tried to gain for myself? "

"Your most sinister ambition and I must say..." The visitior chimed as he leaned on Vlad's head. "He is rather beautiful as he is strong." Images flooded the billionaire's mind as his thoughts went on a rampage about a certain someone with ice on their side. At this Vlad's claws ripped into the upholstery of his chair as his eyes flamed crimson; least it beknown to VLAD the being was manipulating him. Channeling his greatest fears and insecurities for source material to convict his heart with.

"I cannot have him, he's too powerful. "

"Nonsense, my friend, I can assist you. " The being chimed and moved so he could sit on the mahogany coffee table. "I can get you to his level... I can supply you with the very thing that sets you both apart and in return... You help me conquer this miserable planet. " VLAD looked up and finally took in the sight of his unknown guest, those devious green eyes matching so perfectly with his raging red ones. It was as if they were silently reaching into his mind politely cutting away at his little shreds of doubt.

"... What is your name? " Vlad asked, conjuring up another glass of vodka.

"Loki..." The figure replied. "Loki of Asgard."

"Well then~ LOKI of Asgard... Welcome aboard." At this the two shared a drink... Prince Daniel was in for it.

THE NEXT DAY - NOON

Natasha was literally ecstatic about their discovery... Phantom and Fenton were one in the same, the boy had the astounding ability to shift from a human physiology to a ghost one, powerful one too. She wanted to report to Fury the night she had found out but Clint calmed her down and convinced her otherwise. He was still astounded by the reveal, he mainly thought this trip was going to prove fruitless and pointless but had gained more than he had bargained for. How could someone be alive and dead at the SAME DAMN TIME?! IT'S MADNESS! He couldn't fathom the idea that the boy had a near death experience which granted him ghost powers and the control he showed... Can someone say, legendary? He had to admit though... It was time to report. Natasha had primped herself for the day in a red V-neck blouse and brown skinny jeans with black heels. While Barton just put on a blue dress shirt and grey slacks, he was looking over the Phantom file making minor edits in pencil mainly on his powers. Romanoff had setup the laptop making sure it was a direct secure connection directly to Director Fury, but knowing Stark he was somehow electronically tuned in — nosy. Oh, look at that, Stark had booked the same hotel they did. It took a minute but once the connection was established...

"Agent Romanoff. "

"Director. "

"Before you say anything, I'm going to warn you. " He mused in a tense manner, Natasha and Clint sat up straight at his words yet the Hawk was laying on his bed. "I've had nothing but a string of bad news all day so unless you got something that could make me BEAM WITH JOY! End this call NOW. " Barton got up and sat down next to Natasha at the table, he could see the hard anger and tension in Fury's lone eye... Something was up.

"Phantom. "

"What about him? " Their leader mused, even though he tried to hide it on his end, Clint could see the micro slivers of excitement in the man.

"We have met him. " Romanoff chimed. "And~ How do we put this? Clint! " Natasha moved so Barton was on screen now.

"The kid's half dead. " That lone eye looked as if it was about to pop out but Fury caught himself before he went permanently blind.

"Wait a Mississippi — HOLD the ~ What in the HELL?!" Fury exclaimed, his two star spies chuckled at his reaction waiting for him to calm down. "You mean to tell me that the ghost-boy I sent you after is actually ALIVE~?"

"Alive and kicking. " Replied Natasha.

"HOW~?" At his Clint butted in.

"The kid had a run in with Death and got away half alive. We know his identity too. "

"Aren'tchu the one who claimed 'we're gonna have to perform a seance to even see the kid.' ?"

"Yes. Yes, I am. " Natasha then pulled out the Fenton file them spread it out so it would all be visible to Fury, she then aimed the camera to the table.

"The boy's name is Danny Fenton aka your Phantom. "She explained while pointing at Danny's human side then to Phantom. "His parents are Ectologists, Ghost Hunters, and they're damn good. They've developed high tech ghost-fighting gear that puts US to shame. But their pride and joy is THIS." At that she held up a picture of the Ghost Portal. "

"Please don't tell me, I'm looking at a portal to another realm? "

"Sorry, Director... " Natasha mused. "But that is a fully operational ghost portal you are looking at. And I'm gonna assume~ It is what created our new friend who is waiting for us at his school. "

"He knows your identities ?" Fury asked in disbelief. These two were his top agents, how the hell was some teenager able to sniff them out and make them reveal the truth?

"That is HER fault. " Barton snitched to which he received a good smack upside the head from Widow.

"Girl! You betta have a good expla~!"

"The boy is psychic, Sir. " Romanoff countered. "He's a level five or four inhuman which according to the Fenton's puts him at a level twenty in ghost power maybe even more, he read us before I could even spin a lie. " Fury calmed at this but was still mildly disappointed, Natasha was a SHIELD agent. One of his brightest at that, the kid must've been up there in power if he weeded her out of all spies. He had to ensure they bring this kid in and perhaps he help with this new problem he was up against. He needed that ghost-boy like it was YESTERDAY.

"I don't care what it takes. " He acclaimed in a stern and ruthless tone. "You get him here. TONIGHT. " Natasha was taken aback by the notorious man's order, did he forget that even though their new ally was still powerful they were still dealing with a child? A half dead one at that? They couldn't just take him, even Clint wore a look of apprehension at the demand, Fury was hiding something. He could see it in his eye. Whatever that something was had him shook and irritated beyond reason, so since he was in an initiative, he took the INITIATIVE.

"Is there something you wanna tell us, Sir? " He asked as he got up. "Because right now, YOU. Aren't looking so hot. " A vein popped in Fury's head at the question and insult so he countered with.

"Don't question me, Barton. " Both agents cringed at the ~ FURY and savagery in his lone eye. "Get the boy and have ya asses back here at eighteen hundred hours. " Romanoff was tempted to defy him and let a snarky comment slip but her assassins training held her tongue.

"Yes, Sir. " The call ended.

A room away the entire conversation between one infamous Director and two of his star agents had been eavesdropped on. By one eccentric and annoying billionaire and his loving yet reluctant accomplish. Steve laid upon the bed in their villa hotel room pinching the bridge of his nose as his beloved Anthony Edward Stark watched the heated conversation between Nick Fury and his favorite spies via a camera hidden in their hotel room only problem was... He had no coherent clue who in the nine realms they were talking about — he started spying in on the later part of the conversation.

"Who in the hell are they talking about? " Tony whined, only for the last thing he expected to happen... His doting yet aggravated husband chucked a book at him! Luckily, he dodged and the book hit the wall instead.

"How much of a jerk, do you have to be to eavesdrop?! " Steve yelled. Tony shrugged but subconsciously rubbed a spot on the back of his head as to where the book could've struck him.

"Hey! They are out here for a REASON. And if Fury is hot, that means he's desperate and demented. " Tony countered. "He will bring that Jolly Roger of a Helicarrier out here if he doesn't get what he wants, trust me on this. "

"What does that have to do with their target?"

"For God sakes, Rogers! We literally listened to the same damn convo just now! Whoever the hell they're after won't have a choice in the damn matter. They're gonna keep chasing him till he either relents or gets captured, and knowing Fury it'll come down to~ BLACKMAIL! With him. " Tony turned away and went over their past two days in this weird little town and one thing had happened that demanded his attention... The identity of the Ghost-boy... BINGO. He then... Facepalmed himself.

"There are VERY few times in my life, I'll admit I'm idiot this is one of them. " Steve cocked his head cutely when Tony looked his way...

"You're not an idiot. " The legend chimed. "But an eccentric jerk, I'll give you that. " Tony frowned at the claim.

"Disregarding that comment and moving on to my point..." Tony ranted. "Okay, remember how everyone went to look at that GHOST fight accept the Fenton's son, Manny. "

"DANNY. "

"Whatever my main point is the Fenton kid, during the malay where in the fridge locker hell was he? " Tony pointed out, Cap thought on it and cringed, remembering the scars he had seen on the boy. Steve didn't entirely trust the kid's idea of Weaponry practice, the scars were too severe. He was going to counter his love one more time before relenting and believing his theory.

"He probably didn't care and was in his room, remember? " Tony took in his husband's words and thought back on it... Danny did go to his room...

"Yeah, but that was a PLOY! To go fight those GIW assholes, trust me. I've had run-ins with those idiots and they AREN'T! Ones for listening. "

"Sounds like a certain somebody, I know..." Steve mused as he tried to figure out the mechanics of his StarkPhone, the tease hadn't flown over Tony's head but he was too engrossed in his theory to care. The living legend looked at his pet genius who was lost in thought, he could practically see the equations and formulas floating around the man's head. He couldn't deny the miniature tycoon had a point then finally...

"Bet ya ten bucks, that Fenton is Phantom. How bout it? " Steve sighed and cupped his face. Why'd he marry this man?

BACK WITH PHANTOM SQUAD

A video, one simple yet powerful message, a Snap chat video no less. Phantom clique sat mortified at their lunch table as they looked on entranced by the horrific tragedy that played out on Tucker's tablet. What was the video of one may ask?... A powerful and vicious warlord that had gotten a major upgrade, backed by a smaller man with seriously dangerous magic. Along with a few other heathens who were all too familiar to dismiss and they had gotten upgrades as well. They were trashing a city not too far from Amity and we're LOVING every second of it, laughing and destroying. But the main one was the major concern... Plasmius had 'learned' Danny's technique. A variation but nonetheless on the same level and grounds. The four fuschia tails that sprung from his back were devastating to say the least, they grew and contracted but nonetheless destroyed everything in their path. Combined with those powerful energy blast the monster in control of them looked unstoppable which proved one point... Things were about to get messy... The members of his prime clique looked to him with worry and stress, he was their leader and they needed his guidance especially his team in the Ghost Zone. His next words had to be measured and heavy but instead...

"I'll be on the roof. " At that the silently enraged royal got up and moved to disappear but his Queen stopped him.

"What the hell do you mean 'you'll be on the roof '?!" Sam demanded. "Did you not just watch that damn video?! This is no time to be 'honing your CHAKRAS', Danny! "

"She's right, Fenton. " Piped Valerie as she stood up. "Plasmius has gone too damn far. We have to stop him NOW! " At this the entire crew felt a devastating chill run up their spines and latch on to the nape of their necks. The cold had rage written all over it and they looked to Danny only to find frost building up around the future king, he wasn't just trying to 'hone his Zen', he was looking to cool his anger before someone in his vicinity got seriously HURT!

"Don't you think, I know that, Samantha? " He snarled with tears of rage brimming at his eyes while a blizzard raged in those in Diamond eyes. "He used those innocent people for fucking target practice... I wanna kill him but I'm not gonna..." Some people had amassed around them having seen the confrontation but they were staring in confusion as they watched Fenton seeth in sheer sadness and anger, why Paulina had to say something?

"Oooh! The freaky geekboy's mad at his creepy lady, guys. " Danny's eyes glowed a sheer azure and... SLIT! The thinnest and most invisible of ice darts flew the ruler's hand AND CUT ALL HER CLOTHES OFF! Everyone either gaped or had a nosebleed as Paulina's clothes flitted to the floor, she raced for her gym locker as many a pervert followed to snag photos. Sam relented, her rage dissolving into worry and fear, the cruel and cold eyes of a monster were glaring back her, she could see the hurt and shame within them... He was blaming himself, she gripped his hands and made him look at her. Her lavender eyes filled with the rightful and pure power of the strongest chess piece in the world... The Queen.

"Look at me. " Tearful azure eyes begged for her guidance, the frost turning to sorrowful snowflakes. "You got this, you're strong than Plasmius, I know you are. You're strong and cunning, Danny. I'm sorry for being rash, you do what you have to. Hone yourself and find the answers... We got a world to save. " Tucker came up from behind and gave him the thumbs up.

"We gotcha back, dude. You go Zen while we keep tabs on the fruitloop and his minions. "

Danny had just stepped into the dark recesses of the school to transform when a figure stepped out the shadows...

"Danny Phantom. " A tone like that was automatically met with trepidation and caution. He turned and glared at his possible assailant with Diamond eyes, ready to freeze them solid if need be. The figure was a tall black man with an eye patch over his left eye and no hair, he wore a black spy suit with a leather trench coat. His lone brown eye looked to the young royal halfa with a determined yet fearful gaze, he wanted help but from the looks of him he was going to beat around the bush. Despite Clint and Natasha's fleeting obedience to his order Fury had already been in the midst, the Helicarrier had been circling over Amity since the attack in Hexburg last night. He needed this ghost-boy like it was YESTERDAY, so he took his personal Quinjet out to Casper High and waited in the shadows. They each held a defensive posture till the teen sighed, flipped his hair, and crossed his arms, but the Diamond glow of ice remained in his eyes— with a subtle toxic green creeping in the background.

"Who are you? "

"I'm the Director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. SHIELD for short. " Fury moved but nmnotice how those Diamond eyes followed him and the frost built up around those lithe fingertips, waiting for him to make the wrong move. "I've heard a lot about you. Young, powerful, apparently you been defending this town since your fourteenth birthday. "

"I like how you're moving around... " Danny calmly seethed. "Ms. Romanoff must've told you I'm psychic, huh? " Fury chuckled the boy was a smart as he looked.

"I'm not gonna beat around the bush withchu. " The man sighed. "I have a situation where your expertise is~ VITALLY needed. "

"You know about him too?..."

"You've seen the videos, I take it?"

"That was the reason, I was heading to the roof. " Danny sighed out. "If you want we can talk up there. " At this Danny transformed, Fury was appalled as he watched the two azure rings split across the inhuman. From life to death, the boy took Fury's hand and they quickly flew to the rooftop where Fury was deposited like a snowflake while Phantom had his back to him. Another flash and the ghoul was clad in his meditation garb to which he started doing aforementioned activity.

"I don't know who that guy was with him. But I know together they're bad news for your world... And mine. "

"That would be Loki. " Fury replied "But when you say your world, you mean the Ghost Zone, don't you?"

"Yes and to start on our partnership let me say this... I'm sorry. " At this Fury castes him a wayward glance, those words hitting him like a bullet. He knew who the monsters were and let it happen but the tone in his voice was almost reminiscent.

"For what, Young Blood? "

"The ghost who attacked that city is named Vlad Plasmius, he's my arch-rival. He's obsessed with me and destroying my family and recently it's gotten worse."

"How so? " Fury asked, he had a feeling the answer was going to provide clarity on all his problems...

"A year or two ago, the GZ had a war and I was apart of it. The ruling ghost, Pariah Dark had escaped his forever sleep and was looking to kill some friends of mine but I wasn't having it. So we waged war, he lost along with some of his beneficiaries and in the process I was declared King only I can't take the crown till my eighteenth birthday which is where Plasmius comes in. "

"Let me guess, you did most of the work to save the GZ only Plasmius felt he was entitled to a little something something to. " Fury supplied.

"Yep, he's not one for rejection. That and I kinda royally fucked up his hostile takeover bit in the Ghost Zone by trashing his base. " Danny finished. "So here's the deal, I help you, you help me, " Fury was appalled, this boy was only about sixteen and giving him the ultimatum. "I already know about the offer..."

"Got an answer for me? " Fury mused with a smirk.

"... I'll think about it. "


	7. Behave while I'm gone

Chapter Seven - Behave While I'm Gone

A week later

Rage that was all that mattered to a certain deviant reformed ghost... Rage. His body steamed in anger as he replayed that video over and over in his head. His footsteps leaving light scorch marks in the very floor he walked, his little sister- cousin looked on in worry while his lover sobbed. Dan could only rack his long black hair in sheer madness as the video went on frame by frame in his mind, is that what he had done in the HIS old future? So much devastation, destruction, the screams of those innocent people rang in his mind like a broken record. The shame washed over him then, the realization of what Clockwork and his younger self had sacrificed hitting him hard in the chest. What Vlad had done to that city along with his cohorts was the exact same thing he had done but worse only difference... He looked to change and had. Danielle looked on as Dan went through three rage quits and four mental breakdowns in the course of thirty minutes, she could relate to him. They were both the end result of Masters, his greed and pettiness only difference... Dan was half of Vlad and half of Danny, she was a just a knockoff of Danny's DNA. Her grimace of despair turned into a scowl of determination, they were going to make it starting with consulting Danny. Meanwhile in the living room, Clockwork laid upon the sofa, silent tears streaming down his face in agony. Without his time screens he could only view the world in snippets, a lot of good that did him... This attack had slipped through his sights so now he was blaming himself. He was supposed to be Daniel's eyes and give him insight to future assaults so they could be squashed if they should so arise but he had failed and the price was cataclysmic. The family of three moped but then it hit them, this was only the start, the sign to that... Was someone knocking on the door. Dan moved to answer it... It was Danny.

"You look like smug as shit." Dan mused with crossed arms. "What's the occasion?"

"Hello to you to, ME. " The jeer made the elder demon sneer then he moved to let him in. Clockwork sat up on instant but hung his head in shame. Danny saw this and sighed, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I know this may sound cliché but this is NOT your fault. That bastard refused to accept his fate and took his rage out on innocent people instead of facing up to what was coming. If it makes you feel any better, I got you these... COME ON IN GUYS! " At his order, mysterious men in spy suits came in and each was carrying a 42 inch flat screen TV except for the last guy who wore a suit and had thinning brown hair with blue eyes. He turned to Dan and asked.

"Where do you want those? " Dan was shocked but glanced at his younger self who only wore a soft smile and nodded at him.

"Uh~ um? Spare room in back? "

"Done. Gentlemen." The man replied. "Retro-fitted Rainbow Quartz viewing screens with High Definition and Surround Sound as ordered. Tell me again why do they need these? "

"I told you, Coulson. These are my top advisors, only my main one can't see the outcome of this without his time screens. " Danny mused. "Enjoy the screens, CDubs." All of them looked at the aforementioned demi-god of Time only to find him beaming with joy in that instant... TACKLE! All three men were tackled to the ground with love and affection as Clockwork felt his powers return tenfold.

"Thank you, Daniel! " He cried and kissed both personifications and cuddled the third who wore a look of confusion but giggled in his hold. Danny managed to slip out and pulled out his new StarkPhone :

TO DO LIST

\- Hook Valerie and Sam up with new weapons courtesy of SHIELD ~ DONE

\- Give Tucker Tony Stark's and Bruce Banner's autographs plus give him new tech ~ DONE

\- ** GET CW NEW TIME VIEWING SCREENS** ~ DONE

\- Meet the Avengers

He was dreading that last one but nonetheless he went back inside to issue his orders for his top generals. He found the agents looking at the home his elder self had made for his darling Clock and little sister with his funds from his general duties and his job as wait for it... A tattoo artist. After his reformation Dan swore to do right by Clockwork, he was half of Danny which granted him an extensive artistic abilities — school by day, body art practice by night... On his babe, hint hint. Finally after some time he graduated and used his general money to buy his own shop complete with his own staff and tools. It was the good life till this... But they were going to take it back.

"Okay, guys here's the ~!"

"You made a deal with Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. " Clockwork butted in. " They wanted to recruit you in the first place, for the sake of your Shiva's Arms ability which I can sense is getting stronger. It was a mutual truce since you and them share the same problem at the expense of a few of dowry gifts from them. "

"Thank you, Nerd." Danny and Dan whined together at the psychic Timelord "Anytways. Breakdown, I'm going with them. Clockwork, I want CONSTANT updates, anything and everything on Vlad and his new BFF. Cause from the visions, I got ol'dude is bad news with a capital B. Dan, I'm going out on a limb saying this but~... You're in charge. " The heathen perked but then his eyes flashed red while his smile turned devious and feral... He received a firm smack upside the head from their respective sister- daughter.

"Translation : Don't fuck up my army. " She whined.

"Language. " Everyone scolded of her but Danielle just shrugged.

"Put shades on Spectra, Skulker, Walker and Aragon. They drive his forces when he's not around and from the looks of things he's upgrading. Look for cracks in their physical and mental infrastructures, they're either gonna turn on him or cripple each other. "

"You got it... Your Majesty. Come back in one piece, will ya? " Dan teased.

"Don't even think about it. " Danny chimed. "I'll be back before you can say Dibs. Love you guys. " At this a series of kisses and hugs was exchanged but before Danny and his mysterious entourage of agents left...

"Oh and Dan? "

"Yes? "

"Don't kill Tucker. " The ghastly monster slumped in his sofa while Clockwork petted his hair.

After that refreshing fiasco, Coulson and Danny got back in their town car. It was awkward for the seasoned SHIELD agent, like seriously... A royal half-dead boy?! And he thought things couldn't get any stranger, he remembered Fury's order faithfully : get as much as you can about this Ghost Zone and his powers out him, make him trust you. The agent sighed and shook his head, as much as he wanted to and claim this the easiest assignment ever, the Fenton boy was proving hard to break. He was a being of folklore so psychic powers and sensing human discomfort was a given. He cast Coulson a wayward glance and smirked, he could tell the man was subtly irked by him plus mildly disturbed.

"Ask me. " He randomly chimed. The agent pulled himself from his thoughts.

"What? " Danny chuckled softly.

"You guys have been dying to practically ask me that question so just ask. " Coulson gave the boy beside him a level glare but sighed.

"How'd you die? Or half die? " The halfa royal sighed to get the jitters and anxiety out his system, that question hurt a bit but in the long run it would help him build a relationship with these new people who deliberately went out their way to ally themselves with him.

"Three years ago when I was fourteen, my parents had built their dream project, the Fenton Ghost Portal. Which allows travel to and fro from the Ghost Zone but the thing is when they first tried it, it flopped...~" The air in the limo became frigid as the royal recounted his origin tale, and Coulson gauged his frame and posture, this must be the horrific and painful part he presumed. He was right. "I~ I put on a spare suit, while my friends stood off to the side, I went inside to check out what went ~ wrong... Next thing I know there's fifty thousand degrees of shearing hot ectoplasm electrocuting me from head to toe."

Coulson could gape as the boy finished his story, he studied the teen only to find silent tears streaming down his face and after a minute or two he wiped them away. The agent's inner parent took over so he moved over and hugged the royal teen who silently sobbed in his arms. Danny had been strong for so long that it felt nice to let loose a few tears especially about something so horrendous.

"It's okay, Danny. " Coulson coaxed. "You're not the only one made by such circumstances but look at how you turned out. A great kid with~ WOW. His own kingdom. It is an honor to even be near you and I thank you for sharing your story with me, alright. And now, you're about to amongst other weird people who can relate to you. So are you gonna be okay? "

"Yeah, I'll be fine. "

ACROSS THE ATLANTIC - MOSCOW, RUSSIA IN THE MOUNTAINS

An army was being forged or rather rebuilt from a past assault, two warlords sat in comfort as incubators harvested metal and ghost energy to create impervious super soldiers. The main war monger in charge stood off to the side with his arms crossed over a teal chest covered in scars, his four fuschia tails flowed nonchalantly as he thought his victories and let the powerful essence of his new aura flow through his veins. Vlad was in love with his new ability and status, turns out like Daniel he been gifted with... A Titan. A higher form of ghosts or to put it simply him and Daniel had been linked to ancient gods. Creatures of high power, Loki been kind enough to explain it to him and help him (PAINFULLY) connect with the creature that had aligned itself with him... A Nogitsune of flame. Made sense, the creature craved chaos which Vlad was all too willing to provide and he was a flame core, the most chaotic element of all. Loki laid out languidly on a stolen love seat as he observed the hybrid man relish in his new power. This ~ Being was his key to universal domination, they were perfect together. A beast made from a bumbling accident who constantly bordered life and death plus Asgard's most powerful darck sorcerer, the combination was sublime... Those idiot Avengers were in for it.

"I see you're enjoying your Titan..." The magician mused.

"I can't believe that little runt discovered this power before me. " Vlad snarled with jealousy and awe. "It feels~ MIRACULOUS. "

"He's a good little hero..." Deadpanned Loki. "Did you really think he'd share such a powerful and potent ability with the devious likes of you? The very man trying to take his crown and rule the universe? "

"No. Which is part of the reason why I chased him. Those six blue, decorated arms would smash me into the ground over and over again, I was at his mercy. But now that you've helped me find my true power... He will be at mine. "

"Hasty, hasty... " Teased Loki. "We still have a world to conquer which is why we need him alive. You will beat him down, I'll say a few words and we place the crown on your head... The world is yours, Asgard is mine. Revenge will shall be oh, so sweet. " Vlad chuckled and looked at the alien, wondering what made the being choose him, he was adamantly sure he was being used but for now he was willing to let slide in exchange for his new power.

"You had a whole world of allies to choose from... " The tycoon mused as he petted one of his tails. "Why me? "

"Because you have ambition and worldly resources. " Loki replied, for once he wasn't lying. Vlad had everything he looked for in a ally. Drive, ambition, passion, basically... A heart. The fact he had shit tons of the prime Midgardian currency was a nice bonus. "Your drive will bring the success of this mission." Vlad smirked at that and then... He dived only to land on the ground floor of their base with a fuschia aura personifying his Nogitsune. He looked around at all the progress that had been made, it was more than he ever hoped to accomplish with those bumbling generals of his. But right now was the beginning game against Daniel and it was too early to start making sacrifices even if they were going to be worth it. A cruel smile graced his face as his claws grew out and his fangs got enlongated.

"Your move, little Badger..." He let loose a PARIAHIAN ROAR that measured up to the GHOSTLY WAIL as his true form flexed its tails for all they were worth.

BACK ACROSS THE ATLANTIC - NEW YORK CITY

Danny chuckled to himself at the jet SHIELD supplied him, it was fit for royalty: black, white and gold, the seats were soft and cozy while a lone butler brought him all manner of snacks. He thought back on how they had set it up to pull him away from his parents and school: he had been invited to a symposium hosted by NASA and Stark Industries on Astronuclear Physics. The invitation that had shown up in the mail hard said the seminar and all other activities would take about two weeks. Jazz and Tucker had been immensely jealous — anything with the word Stark justified said genius' presence. His Queen, Sam had been saddened but he promised her he'd back before she could say Hot Topic and they exchanged all manner of kisses, he hated leaving her behind. But he gathered up his greatest advisors and made them promise to keep an eye on Dan and protect their home while he was away. This garnered several confused reactions but being he was the Prince, they didn't question it. His parents were suspicious being they expected Jazz to get invites like that but they were happy for him. As of now he drunk some soda out a fancy champagne glass as a series of files rested in front of him... His possible new allies. He pulled out his new phone and turned Pandora on then got to reading. First off inside Natasha's, he found a note from the Director:

[ Daniel James Fenton,

Welcome to the Avengers Initiative. It pleased me greatly when you accepted the offer to join the Earth's Mightest Heroes. With your skills we can put an end to this threat, and future ones to come. I'm glad to be allied with someone of your prominent stature and force, may our alliance be a fruitful one. We hope the jet and all other accommodations are to your liking. We've supplied you with a series of files on all your new allies, please do read them and be ready.

Your Ally, Nick Fury ]

The man left a nice impression on him but he knew it was just politics, anyways he started reading.

By the time he had finished reading the files, they had landed at JFK. Danny was a kid in a candy store as he took in the MAJESTY that was NYC— if he thought it looked good during the day with that gorgeous skyline, he was going to faint when night fell. The tall buildings had a shimmer as they reflected the sun's rays with urban splendor.

"Hey kid. " The captain called over the intercom. That voice. "How ya like NYC? "

"It's ~~ AWESOME. " He beamed as he looked to Agent Barton, who had just stepped out the cockpit. He smirked at the young man as he watched those ice blue eyes fill with wonder, guess he never left home too often.

"Well then let me be the first to welcome you to New York. "

"Thanks... Frank. " Clint sighed and shook his head, it was fair game, they had lied to the royal before coming clean on their intentions. At this the elder open the luggage compartment and removed Danny's things, figuring this was how to treat royalty even if they were otherworldly. They stepped off the plane only to find Coulson and another town car waiting for them driven by Tony's personal chauffeur, Happy.

"He's kinda small ain't he? " Happy mused as he put up a hand to cover his eyes from the sun's glare to see Danny better.

"Yeah but with the power he's packing it's estimated he could take down Banner." Coulson replied. "The smallest ones pack the biggest firepower. " At that Coulson walked away to greet their new ghostly ambassador.

"Good to see you again, Danny. " The two shook hands while Hawkeye put his bags in the trunk. After that everyone piled into the car and drove off. At first the ride was silent but after a while Happy got a bit antsy, can anybody blame him? There was a hald-dead boy in the backseat next to a master assassin.

"So kid, where y'all from? " Danny snapped out his wonder filled daze with the new city and smiled softly. Meme joke— BEWARE!

"Straight out of Amity. " Clint pinched the bridge of his nose at the blatant reference, remembering a night where him and fellow Avengers had watched the source of that meme... Steve had been ready to fight the entire West Coast for a week. Danny snickered at the archer's reaction so did the rest of the crew. But Happy had another question on his lips.

"So what are you? Like a ghoul or vampire or somethin?"

"Nah, nothing like that, dude. I'm a halfa." Danny answered with a blush as he scratched his neck. "That's what the other ghosts call me mainly plus the other guy. I'm part ghost because of the accident that gave me my powers. " At this Danny made a small green orb, Clint's eyes went wide as he reached out to touch it, the boy tossed it to him only for it to mildly implode and... Cover the assassin in snow. Everyone laughed while the marksman proceeded to give the royal knucklehead a boogie.

After a fun and relatively calm ride they had arrived at Stark Tower, Coulson just pulled out his phone and hit a few buttons while Hawkeye... Found an air vent panel. Danny was shocked let alone disturbed by the way he was planning to enter the building.

"Uhhhh? What are you doing? "

"Heading inside, kid. " Clint answered and once the panel was removed he crawled inside. Danny bent down to look in only to find a blank clean air vent that looked like a pristine cave. He half expected to see Barton fall back down but all he got was an echoed "See ya on the tenth floor, Elsa." Danny blushed in annoyance at the nickname, having watched said movie with his friends. They wouldn't 'Let it go ' for a month.

"Don't worry," Mused Coulson. "We all got special ways of getting inside here. You can fly up if you want. " Danny mused it over then looked up the side of the giant, flamboyant building.

"Well in that case... See ya, Coulson. " Danny disappeared in a flurry of snow.

In his icy transient state, Danny counted to ten as he passed through each floor till he finally emerged on the tenth. He found himself in some lounge with a bar on the far right side, its shelves lined in alcohol. When he turned around, he noticed a sleek copper tone table with about ten chairs then to the far left of that a little nook corner complete with a shelf of books and leather bean bag chairs. And directly nest to that was a line of massive windows. But the main sight that captivated him by far was the den like couch area complete with a nice and sleek glass table plus... The giant theater sized flat-screen on the lone wall. Tony Stark stayed paid. In all his wonderment and child like awe, the royal halfa didn't notice the otherworldly blonde Norseman inching closer to him with caution and calm anger, figuring the poor boy an intruder... Hammer in hand.

Thor was heading to the kitchen when he saw the tiny wisp of ice and snow emerge from the middle of the floor. His advanced senses allowed his nose to pick up on the horrid stench of Death that lay masked within the ice as it materialised to reveal a... Boy, no older than 16 or seventeen. Thor had only heard tales of such creatures, old fairy tales used at bed time to tame misbehaving children. But never had seen one in person but if the stories were anything to go by then he was NOT taking any chances with the creature. The boy was pristine and clean compared to the tales, according to them the being had to crawl out of its own grave so it could harass the living at night... The Asgardian was face to face... With a Draugr.

When Danny turned back around, he tensed immediately and posed himself for a fight. The blonde blue eyed man looked ready to slam him down with that hammer in his hands. Danny could tell this guy relied more on strength and offense than brains and defense, he could use that especially if the man took the first shot. The royal racked his brain as he went over the files in his mind, searching for the man's face in his memories... BINGO!

"You must be Thor, Norse god of thunder. Am I right? " He eased. "I'm Danny. Danny Fenton. Can we~ TALK. This out before you take that oversized club to my head?"

"I never thought I'd get to fight one of your kind. " Thor mused with caution. "The scourge of Niflheim. Leave this tower and return unto your grave lest I make you. "

"Believe it or not, I'm SUPPOSED! To be here. " Danny defended of himself. "You can talk to Coulson, Barton, or better yet let's call Fury. I got his number in my cell. "

"Why would the Man of Fury enlist the help of such scum? " Thor seethed as the two walked in a circle for a good old Mexican standoff. " Why am I even reasoning with a mindless creature such as the likes of you? Tis a lie ever word you speak. " Danny growled, not only did the guy speak in that damn Shakespearean way but he had the nerve to insult and demean his royal ghost status. Just like his parents, this guy was under educated on Spectral Phenomenon and... Needed to be taught a lesson.

"Okay, dude. I wanna be friends... " Danny clawed back. "But throw one more insult my way and I will GLADLY! Use my Arm's to toss you out that damn window. "

Thor chuckled, that tiny thing threatening to toss him out the WINDOW?! The funny part he was actually serious about it?! Oh, this was going to be fun... He went for the boy!

His hammer crashed down on blue ice shield and the sheer blast of it knocked Thor back. Danny's eyes glowed a Diamond ice blue as he floated and readied himself for a throw down with the God of Thunder. Said god twisted Mjolnir in his hand and spun it then for the teen again only two giant blue ice arms knocked him back and into the floor. He got back up and went after the boy who in this moment made the bad decision to land but when Thor came after him and Mjolnir came down on him... The hammer came in contact with nothing while a freezing wisp whipped the god's face. The Draugr appeared on the other side of the room, the four massive ice arms shielding their hell bound creator.

"You fight well for a hell spawn. " Thor panted. "Defeating you will be a true sweet victory. "

"Come and get it, muscle head. " Danny taunted back. Thor came at him with Mjolnir and it turned into a fight of hand to hand combat because the Asgardian went to smash his arm only to fight Mjolnir frozen in hell frost.

"Ha! " Danny taunted then proceeded to beat the ever living hell out of Thor. The two fought for a good minute till the fighting had attracted an audience, Clint had arrived via his air vent, Coulson came up on the elevator, Steve through Banner came rushing out the back. Natasha leaned on the wall and smirked as she watched Danny give Thor a run for his money with Shiva's Arm's. Finally whennit came down to it... The Asgardian had been restrained by two of the four massive blue arms and was getting ready to be punched out by two more as Danny made a fist in his face.

"Nice. " She mused. The royal's concentrated turquoise eyes flashed in her direction and he smiled softly, he went over and hugged her.

"Hey, Agent Romanoff. "

"Hey, Danny. " Tony couldn't let such a sweet sight go on so long but at least Steve used the excuse of putting a ten in his back pocket to grope his assistant.

"Excuse me, Frosty but can you release Point Break over there and we can go meet up with Fury about this Loki problem? " Danny glared at the short genius and the barbaric god, but he looked to Clint and Natasha for some sort of confirmation. They nodded, Thor was released but not before... HE WAS INADVERTENTLY TOSSED OUT THE WINDOW BY TWO ICE ARMS.


	8. Gotta Tip on the Tightrope

Chapter Eight - Gotta Tip on the Tightrope

It took a minute but all were making their way to SHIELD via a Quinjet well... Most of them. Danny had refused to ride inside with Thor, not to be a diva or anything but you would be trepidatious too if the guy who wanted to take a magical hammer to your head would be sitting directly across from you. He was flying beside it, Shiva's Arm's protecting him, Tony had outfitted them all with a com-link so he could hear the inside conversation but didn't weigh in.

"How dare the Man of Fury enlist such a monster for aid? " Thor fumed in his ear, Danny grimaced. The thunder god had been on his case since getting his ass kicked by the teenager, CLEARLY it was self-defense.

"You came at me first." He thought to himself.

"You're just pissy cause you got your ass handed to you by Mad Limbs out there." Stark interjected, the halfa Prince smiled at the quip.

"I'm still on the fact, Fury pulled a child into this mess. " Bruce chimed.

"Do you have any clue how to hit something you can't see? " Widow. "Mind you with the enemy we're heading up against, I don't think not being able to hit his targets would sit well with the 'Other Guy '."

"The kid is half-dead... " Cap randomly stated, more to himself than the others. Danny frowned at bit at that, the man was from the 40's when any sort of defiance to order and logic practically gave the world a heart attack especially since that was the pre-beginning of World War II. He sighed.

"It's not ALL bad. " He chimed unto the Captain yet everyone heard him. "Despite the fact I'm half a walking corpse, I've been able to do good and help people. My only complaint ~!"

"Being a beast of hell bound scorn. " Thor butted in. To this he heard a slap which was actually a high five from Tony.

"Congrats on your first sarcastic comment, L'Oreal. " Danny snickered at the nickname being he had to admit the Asgardian had good hair but was still aggravated with him.

"Funny last time I checked this hell bound BOSS tossed you out a window." At this Danny looked into the jet and immediately saw Thor trying to come and attack him only to be restrained by Steve into NOT breaking the jet. "If it means anything, you got a mean left hook. "

"I WILL HAVE YOUR HIDE, HELL SPAWN! " The yell made Danny's head hurt but nonetheless he snickered to himself and flew on ahead. After calming Thor and flying through a nice biting jet stream courtesy of the offended halfa, they made it to the Helicarrier.

The tension between Thor and his new half-dead rival caused a pure cloud of hatred to descend in the Helicarrier conference room. Thor couldn't believe they were allying themselves with this monstrosity, he glared at it in hatred and in return it stared at him and smirked. He wanted nothing more than to pound Mjolnir into the heathen's face. Tony and Bruce were ecstatic to be working with the creature, he was a whole new uncharted territory of SCIENCE! Tony could just envision himself and the boy together in his lab with Bruce and together they could create a whole string of technological advancements. The child was an enigma like Bruce plus in truth they had a lot in common with one another, scientists for parents, had another person inside of them who maintained their true power, hopefully they'd get along. After a bit more tense silence, Fury finally made his appearance — after assessing how the other Avengers would fare with Danny.

"Hello, Avengers. " He greeted. "Getting to know your new teammate ?" Natasha and Clint smirked but looked to Danny who smiled.

"This is a new low even for you, Fury. " Cap commented while posted up on the wall, he had been avoiding the ghost-boy since the revelation. Who could blame him, there was a literal dead man in the room But above all the boy was a child, he had no business in a war let alone one against two supervillains.

"No disrespect, Captain Rogers but you haven't seen his resume so allow me to lay it down FOR you. " The Director countered. "But that BOY has been taking on ectoplasmic entities four times his size since he was fourteen years old, his powers included Cryokinesis, telekinesis and Energy blasts plus the ability to make an entire legions worth of duplicates. He has an IQ of 142 which puts him near Stark's league and he has allies that will be beyond helpful. He has a plethora of information on the secondary enemy, who mind you destroyed an entire city in a matter of minutes and bonus... This BOY has a scream that could level two NYC's and a Seattle if raised to its highest level. Any questions?" Tony raised his hand like a sassy grad school student and for once no one stopped him as they were too astonished with Danny to directly say anything even Thor developed some respect for the 'hell spawn'.

"So what are you like~ half-dead ? Half-alive? Like how were you even made? "

"I'm a halfa, I'm half-dead. "

"How this even happen? " Bruce asked, Danny smirked catching that glimmer in his eyes. He liked this guy, they could relate to each other.

"Same way you became the Hulk... Lab accident. " Danny mused. "Only I was being a shitty teenager while you were actually saving somebody." Bruce smirked at this. "But enough about me, what about this ~ Guy? We're supposed to be hunting? What's his name, Loptr or something? " Thor perked at this and gave the young royal a questioning look.

"You know old Norse? "

"Uh ~? Does playing Bayonetta count?" Steve, Thor and surprisingly Tony and Bruce were lost but Natasha clued them in.

"Video game, boys. " They all 'Oh'd ' at the same time with some minimal understanding.

"Anyways. The man we've gathered here to capture today, Draugr is my brother." Thor began. "LOKI, known by you humans as the God of Mischief."

"Mischief?" Muttered Banner. "More like cat crazy chaos. " The thunder God glared but Bruce who just shrugged in a 'just sayin' manner at which Thor sighed and continued on.

"Anyways, he has come here and we do believe he is up to his old tricks only thing is... We have no clue of his new ally's origins and from the looks of the matter we may be in over our heads. " Natasha piped up and took the reigns.

"Which is where you come in Danny. We need to know all you know about ~ Him. " At this she laid a picture of Plasmius down on the table and noticed the enraged twitch jet through the young royal.

"That BASTARD... Is the reason, the GZ hasn't seen peace in over a year." Danny started. "Some time ago, after a massive war and coup against the former ghost emperor, Pariah Dark. I was declared Prince of the Ghost Zone but Plasmius ~ the crazed up FRUIT LOOP. We gotta fight is after me now, he wants my crown... And just like me he has a duel-identity. "

"What? " Fury moved closer at the claim, his lone eye bulged in curiosity. But the others were just as much interested as they all tuned in and got ready for the big reveal.

"What if I told you... One of the biggest CEOs in the nation was a hellbent warlord? " Tony slammed his hand down on the table and Steve glared at him as he spun in his chair.

"MASTERS! " He proclaimed with anger and satisfaction. "I FRIGGING KNEW IT! " Danny was appalled but chuckled, leave it to Tony Stark to figure out a rival is really a supernatural evil a-hole or somebody trying to knock his suit's swag.

"You knew?" Seethed Romanoff as she stood up to beat Stark down to a pulp for keeping this a secret for so long only.

"NO!" Tony declared before he caught a kick to the head. "B-but I figured! That bastard always creeped me out every time I had to have a meeting with him. Like he was always trying to hypnotize me or something. Would-be Dracula. "

"That is one of his powers. " Danny mused. "But somebody like you is too~ Buzzy. To jilt properly. "

"I'll take that as a compliment." At this Natasha's earbud snapped to life.

"Wait a minute ~! WHAT? Where?! " She looked to her fellow Avengers and boss. "Copy that. It's Loki, he was just spotted in St. Petersburg and it's not looking pretty. "

The team moved out and as they were running down the hall, Danny caught up with Romanoff. He felt guilty, like all of this could've been avoided if he had just handed Plasmius his throne. He was young, naive, he had no true experience running a kingdom let alone a company, the only real reason he had gotten his throne was because of a power he didn't even understand. He transformed and flew by her side before asking what he needed.

"Was Plasmius with him? "

"No, but from the way you talked about him, he'll pop up eventually..."

"If it means anything, I'm sorry. " But Natasha must've not heard him because she moved passed him and towards one of the Quinjets in the docking bay but Clint had paid him mind.

"There's no sorry in alien warfare, kid. " The boy sighed but moved to hop on the jet with everyone else but someone caught him, he turned only to find Thor and the god had a solemn look on his face.

"Young Draugr, we may not have not started our companionship on the best of terms but~..." He took a pause to gather his pride and words. "Know that none of this is of your fault, you earned your rightful throne. Believe me or naught, I was once in your shoes and I had to fight to claim my place as well especially when my brother aimed to steal it from me just as your opponent does you. You challenge your adversary and let it be known he nor others shall not take your place nor harm those in your care to do so. For those who try to control the inevitable end up in the void of their own madness fueled by personal gain yet ponder their eternal misery. You are not at fault here. " Danny smiled.

"Let's go kick some fruitloop ASS then. "


End file.
